When the world turned upsidedown
by ForlornDream
Summary: OK everyone this is a wierd one its is NaurtoFamily Guy crossover. Naruto and friends go on Vaction and get replaced by Peter and the gang, just imag. Peter in ninja clothes LOL.This my first fic so be nice
1. Prologe

**Hello Everyone **

This is my first fic so be gentle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Family Guy sniff so sad T-T or this idea it was my brother I just typed it up and other stuff **

A/N-Ok first off this is not a chapter it is a prolog so enjoy it!

**Where were you when the world was turned upside-down**

**Plot: A Family Guy/Naruto crossover**

Despite the title, it doesn't involve the world turning upside-down literally. It's a story

when Naruto and his friends go on vacation and are replaced by Peter and the gang and

they have weird and stupid adventures.

**Characters**

Peter-Choji

Lois-Tsunade

Chris-Naruto

Meg-Sakura

Joe-Inner Sakura

Kevin(Joe's son)-Sasuke

Adam West- Sandime

Cleavland- Shino

Brian-Pakkun

The pedophile Herbert-Kakashi

Jasper(Brian's gay cousin)-Akumaru(sp?)

Jasper's boyfriend-Kiba

Glenn Quagmire-Jiraiya

Laureate (Cleavland's ex-wife)-Shizune

Michael Jackson-Ochimaru(sp?)

Stewie-Kabuto

Evil Monkey- Hidden sound village Evil Monkey(OC)

(OC) Good version of Evil Monkey-Enma

Jesse(Herbert's old dog)-one of Kakashi's dogs

Cleavland Jr.-Lee

Bonnie(Joe's Wife)-Kurenai

Mort Goldman-Asuma

Neil Goldman-Neji

Jennifer Love Hewitt(Neil's Cousin)-Hinata

Dave Campell(nudist)-Gai

Carol Pewterschmidt-TenTen

Connie-Ion

Steinberg(jewish friend of Chris)-Shikamaru

A/N- Well what do you think? I really want to know remember this is my first so please be nice SeeYa!


	2. Death has a shadow in Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Family Guy T-T. If I did, I would be rich.

**A/N**: If you haven't figured it out yet, the title of this story is a pun on Alan Jackson's song "Where were you when the world stop turning?" Also "Death has a Shadow" is the title of the very first episode of Family Guy. OK time for me to stop talking crap. On with the theme song. (Fighting Dreamers is played by Peter and Chris, use your imagination)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

Death has a shadow in Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Narrator: **Peter and the gang are walking to Konoha after they got the letters telling they would replace Naruto and everybody else. Stewie and Micheal Jackson are of course going to the Hidden Sound Village.

**Peter:** I think we are almost there. People please stop reading the damn signs out loud as we pass by.

**Adam West**: 4 miles to Konoha.

**Peter**: Shut Up! Damn it!

**Chris**: Mom, my feet hurt.

**Lois**: Well, it's because these people are too poor to afford cars and too dumb to make paved roads.

**Peter**: I know what's good. A little traveling music.(to the tune of "I gonna be500 miles" by the Proclaimers)

And I will walk 500 miles,

And I will walk 500 more,

To be the man who walked 1,000 miles,

Bla bla bla bla bla bla…………..

**A/N:** OH screw it, I only know a few words

**Chris**: Well, at least the Evil Monkey in my closet won't get me.(The Evil Monkey popped out of a tree and pointed angrily at him, but instead he had a better hair style and a Sound Village headband)

**Chris**: (surprised and scared) DAH!

**Peter**: I still remember how it all began. It felt like it was only yesterday.

**Lois**: (angrily) Peter, it was yesterday!

**Peter**: Oh, yea.

(a cutaway scene appeared back at their house on that day)

**Peter**: Hey, Lois my old pen pale needs my help.

**Lois**: Who is it?

**Peter**: Some Japanese guy named Kakashi. I forgot how to say his last name. In the letter, he says he and his co-workers are going on vacation and need to be replaced.

**Lois**: Well, it's good to help them, right.

**Peter:** They have a map and were to go and what to do there, and also how the place is like. They also have tickets here and a list of people and a description of them.

**Lois**: Well, then let's go. Hey everybody, we're going on vacation and you guys are coming along.

**People**: Awesome! Yea! (other stuff)

**Peter**: We leave tomorrow. (Peter walks and trips and hits his shin)

Ah, sis…, ah, sis…, ah, sis…

(Everybody reads who they are going to replace and then it goes back to the main story)

**Adam West:** 3½ miles to Konoha

**Peter:** Shut up! Damn it! You (_beep_) en mother (_beep_)er (_beep_)hole! Go to (_beep_)!

(Back to flashback when they are reading the list)

**Peter:** It says here to give these pieces of paper telling who they are to someone who best fits them. Okay here's the first one.

Choji- fat, obese, eats a lot, has brown hair. Guess that's me. 

Tsunade- give orders a girl, has a huge rack, the 5th Hokage. Lois can be her.:

Naruto- loud, obnoxious, has blond hair somehow. Ah what the hell Chris can have him.

**Chris:** Awesome!

**Peter:** Sasuke- acts cool, has black hair. That can be Kevin.

**Kevin:** Okay!

**Peter: ** Sakura- somewhat smart, loves pink, recently has short pink hair, and loves Sasuke. Guess that's Meg!

**Meg:** Aw, man. I HATE YOU ALL!

**Peter:** Inner Sakura- easily angered. Well, that can be Joe.

**Joe:** Aw, right, yea!

**Peter: **Sanime- a leader, the 3rd Hokage . Aw, what the hell! Adam West!

**Adam: **Now, I can get back at those robbers for stealing my water!

**Peter:** Shino-has a funny hairstyle. That's Cleavland

Pakkun-a talking dog

Kakashi-is good with children. That could be Herbert!

**Herbert:** Now, I could seduce that muscle-arm paper boy easier. This is going to be fun.

**Peter:** Akumaru and Kiba- a dog and his trainer who has a strong bond for each other. That could be Jasper and his boyfriend.

**Jasper:** Isn't that right?

**Jasper's boyfriend:** Yes, it is.

**Jasper: **You can speak English!

**J's boyfriend: **Que?

**Peter:** That was weird. Okay.

Jiraiya- perverted and thinks he's hot. That's definitely Glen Quagmire.

**Quagmire** Giggity, giggity, goo. This is going to be better than the time me and Peter try to perform a human alchemy.

(A cutaway scene appeared that parodies the scene where Ed and Al try to bring back their mom in Fullmetal Alchemist)

**Quagmire:** Peter are you sure of this?

**Peter:** Yes, we are going to make a carbon of Lindsey Lohan, but with a huge rack and not anorexic.

**Quag.:** Oh… right…!

**Peter: **Let's give a drop of our blood. That's equal, right?

(Quagmire is scared. They put their hands on the circle and Quagmire's chin got sucked in and he then gone unconscious)

**Quag.:** Peter! Help me! (Quagmire awoke with his chin three times larger)

Oh God! What happened to Lindsey?

**Peter:** Don't look!

**Quag.:** Why?

**Peter:** It's Carol Channeling.

**Quag.:**( shocked) Oh, God! No!

(Back to flashback)

**Peter**: Shizune- Tsunade's assistant. I don't know? Um… Loretta!

Ochimaru- has white skin, evil, wants Sasuke to follow him. That's Micheal :

**Michael: **Oh, more little, naughty boys to rape.

**Herbert:** Hey, that's my job.

**Peter:** Kabuto- a spy for Ochimaru, wears glasses, smart. That could be little Stewie.

**Stewie:** Victory is mine!

**Peter:** Stewie can talk? Okay.

Hidden Sound Village Evil Monkey- evil, not much is known. Who could that be?

Oh well, we can find a way.

Enma- is a talking monkey.

**Good version of Evil Monkey:** I could be him.

**Peter:** Dude, you can talk! Awesome, you can be him. Okay, back on the list.

One of Kakashi's dogs could be Jesse.

Cleavland Jr. could be Rock Lee

Bonnie could be Kurenai.

Mort Goldman could be Asuma.

**Mort:** I hope he doesn't smoke.

**Peter:** According to this, he does.

Neil could be Neji.

Jennifer Love Hewitt could be Hinata.

(Everybody paused)

**A/N: **If you don't watch Family Guy, according to one episode Jennifer Love Hewitt is Neil's cousin

(End pause)

**Peter:** Okay, what just happened? Whatever!

Gai-is teacher of Lee. According to Real Ninjas, goes commando in public. Well, that could Dave Campell our local Nudist.

Carol Pewterschimt could be Tenten.

Ino-hates Sakura, blond, thinks she's better looking than Sakura. Connie D'Amico could be her.

**Connie:** Awesome!

**Meg:** Dad, I hate you!

**Peter: **Shikamaru-is smart, somewhat lazy. Well, Jewish people are smart. Steinberg, you can be him.

**Steinberg:** This is going to be way better than the time I fell in that well.

(A cutaway scene appeared where Steinberg was leaning on a well.)

**Steinberg:** What a beautiful day! (Steinberg slipped and fell in the well)

Ah… ( He hits the water and somehow went through it and it got bright all of a sudden with the song "Change the world" playing parodying one of the opening sequences to Inuyasha) Damn it, I hate this song. ("Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffet plays instead) This is somewhat better.

(It goes back to the flashback.)

**Peter:** Well, that's it. We leave tomorrow.

(It goes back to the main story)

**Peter:** Wow! Was I talking that long?

**Crowd:** Yes!

**Adam West:** 3 miles to Konoha. Hey, Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest is now playing in Konoha.

**Peter**: Shut up! Damn it!

**Lois**: I wonder how Stewie and that nice man Michael Jackson are doing in the Hidden Sound Village.

(A cutaway scene appeared with Stewie and Michael are entering the Hidden Sound Village)

**Michael:** Hey Stewie, want some Jesus Juice?

(Stewie sniffed it)

**Stewie**: What, wine in a coke can again? You should really think of new tricks old man.

(Stewie and Michael walks up to the security guard)

**Stewie**: Hello, this is a Stewie and a Michael here to replace a Ochimaru and a Kabuto.

**Guard:** Okay, go in.

(The village doors open and they walked in and saw the people there)

**Stewie**: Aw, we are going to fit in here as badly as fit in with O-zone.

(A cutaway scene appears with Peter and O-zone singing Dragostea din Tei Numa Numa Dance and Peter is not singing. The manager came up to Peter with a translator.)

**Manager:** (some Romanian words)

**Translator:** You're fired!

**Peter:** What, you can't fire me.(pause for a few seconds) Fine then, I will video tape myself lip-synching to this song and embarrass myself on a global scale. (Peter walks out the recording studio. The Numa Numa Dance Kid Gary Brolsma popped out one of the doors and grinned because he is going to steal Peter's idea)

(Back to the main story without going back to the cutaway scene)

**Adam West:** Welcome to Konoha!

**Peter:** Shut the (_beep_) up! You, mother(_beep_)en (_beep_)hole. Oh wait, we're here.

(Peter walks up to the security guard)

**Peter**:Oh hi, this is a Peter Griffin and friend coming to replace a Naruto and friends

**Guard:** Okay, come in.

(Peter and the rest walks in the village to find Naruto and the rest already packed up and ready to leave)

(The chapter ended)

**Narrator: **To be continued. (pause) Next time on Where were you when the world turned upside-down? Peter and the gang meet their characters . Will they survive? Find out next time.

(theme song)

**A/N: **Hello guys this was my first chappy so plz R&R and be nice


	3. Nerd Wars II Attack of the Idiots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Family Guy or this idea so sad T-T. Some old people do and this is my brother's idea .

**Chapter 2: Nerd Wars II attack of the idiots**

**A/N:** This is obviously a pun on Star wars II: Attack of the clones. Most of the titles will have a pun on numbers. We won't tell you how it is. On with the Theme Song!(Fighting Dreamers song by Peter and Chris.)

**Narrator:** Last time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?" Peter and the gang learned there characters and were about to meet them. How will it go? Find Out!

**Peter:** (like the Fonz) Ehhh… Well, hi Kakashi. Long time no see.

**Kakashi:** We were pen pals. We can't see each other or meet each other in person.

**Lois:** Please forgive my husband he is mentally retarded.

**Peter:** (in a dumb person way) daa…me well English. (Back to his normal speech) So where are you guys going?

**Kakashi:** We're going on a cruise to the Caribbean's and then to Mexico.

**Peter: **How long will it take?

**Kakashi:** Well, it's about 3 months.

**Lois:** (sarcastically) well this is going to be _fun_.

**Kakashi:** It somewhat is. Does anyone of you know martial arts?

**Peter: **Pretty much all of us, except Meg, Neil, and Mort.

**Meg:** Dad I hate you!

**Peter:** That's right _sweety_. (Whispering to Kakashi) She's are least favorite one.

**Kakashi:** Ok do you know what hand signs, chakra, and ninja arts are?

**Peter:** Well, Chris and I mastered sign language and that's, it.

**Kakashi:** Oh, this will be long. I'll teach you.(Kakashi talked for 20 min. summarizing as much as he can) whatever you don't know, ask the teachers at the academy. Ok lets meet the characters. Peter who are you going to be?

**Peter:** Chouji!

**Kakashi:** Ok…perfect choice. You guys look alike. Meet Chouji. (Chouji walked up to Peter)

**Chouji:** I am going to be him! Oh crap munch munch

**Kakashi:** Who is Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Inner Sakura, and Sasuke?

**Peter: **Tsunade is my sexy wife, Lois. Naruto is my son Chris. Sakura is my ugly son… I mean my _beautiful _daughter Meg.

**Meg:** Dad I hate you! You fat ass son of a bitch!

**Peter:** Go to hell Meg!…I mean I _love_ you _sweety_. Ok Inner Sakura is Joe Swanson and Sasuke is Kevin his son.

**Tsunade:** I can live with this.

**Naruto:** That guy is fat and retarded! Believe it!

**Chris:** Well you are short and…and…(runs to his mom) he called me names(sobbing).(Lois did not pay attention)

**Sakura:** What the hell! We don't look anything alike. She has a hairy upper lip.

**Meg:** Go to hell bitch! Go to hell! I hate you all!

**Naruto: **You can't call Sakura-chan that! ( he punches Meg in the face and know one cares of her)

**Sasuke:** Oh, whatever.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun your so cool!(has hearts in her eyes, Meg wakes up all of a sudden)

**Meg:** No Way Kevin is cooler!

**Sakura: **Shut up!

**Meg:** No you Shut up! Slut!

**Sakura: **No you shut up! Bitch!

(Goes on for about 5 min.)

**Tsunade:** Shut up both of you!( knocks out both of them)

**Sasuke:** Whatever (thinking) _those two are idiots the only woman for me is Lindsey Lohan._

**Inner Sakura:** I am a Guy! Holy crap cha! I can't believe Sakura is played by that ugly thing. Kevin is kinda cute.

**Kakashi:** Who will be Sarutobi(3rd Hokage), Shino, Pakkun, and me?

**Peter:** Sarutobi is Adam West. Shino is my neighbor/friend Cleavland. Pakkun is my dog Brian. You are my nice neighbor of mine Herbert.

**Sarutobi:** I am going to be that crazy idiot!

**Adam:** Did you steal my water.

**Sarutobi: **No!

**Shino:** (in his mind)_I am going to be black! Oh Shit!_

**Pakkun:** He looks better then me(sobbing)

**Kakashi:** I am going to be a pedophile! Damn it!

**Herbert:** Shut up! I am going to attract little boys easier.

**Kakashi:** Who will be Akumaru, Kiba, Jiraiya, Shizune, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Village evil monkey?

**Peter:** Akumaru is Jasper, Brian's gay cousin. Kiba is Jasper's boyfriend. Shizune is Cleavland's ex-wife Leuretta. Jiraiya is Quagmire. Orochimaru is Micheal Jackson. Kabuto is my son Stewie. Sound Village Evil Monkey is nobody, we did not find anybody for him.

**Kiba:** Akumaru and I are gay! Damn it!

**Akumaru:** ruff (translated to Damn! Mother _(beep)_en)

**Shizume: **I am black! Oh well!

**Jiraiya:** Hey, we're are both perverted.

**Quagmire:** That's good.

**Jiraiya:** Hey, I think I saw you somewhere before.

**Quag.: **Well, my mom got the sperm that formed me from a sperm donor, and I could have a half-brother anywhere.

(A cutaway scene appeared in the show American Dad!)

**Stan: **(to family) Hey everybody, I found out my dad donated sperm, and I could have a half-brother anywhere.

**Steve:** That's nice!

(Back to main story)

**Chris:** I think I know who the Hidden Sound Village Evil Monkey is. (The Hidden Sound Village Evil Monkey popped out a window and pointed angrily at him) DAH!

**Kakashi:** Who will be Enma, one of my dogs, Rock Lee, Kurenai, Asuma, Neji, and Hinata?

**Peter: **Enma is the Good version of Evil Monkey. One of your dogs is Jesse, Herbert's dog. Lee is Cleveland Jr. Kurenai is Bonnie, Joe's wife. Asuma is Mort Goldmon, our local Jewish pharmacist. Neji is Neil Goldman, his son. Hinata is Jennifer Love Hewitt, Neil's cousin.

**Enma:** This will be okay. Do you have a shorter name?

**Good version of Evil Monkey:** Just, call me Jomo.

(Everybody paused)

**A/N:** Jomo is a pun on Mojo-Jojo on Powerpuff Girls.

(End pause)

**One of Kakashi's dogs:** ruff (translated to Damn it, he's better looking than me. Well, we're the same size, and I'm the second smallest dogs. That's good)

**Lee:** I am going to be a hyperactive black kid. That's awesome. My taijutsu will work better.

**Kurenai:** I would always be pregnant! Oh, well!

**Asuma:** I will be a nerd who doesn't smoke! Damn it!

**Mort:** Smoking is unhygienic and causes lung cancer.

**Neji:** Damn it! I am going to be a nerd who is obsessed with an ugly girl.

**Meg:** Go to hell! Whatever your name is.

**Hinata**: (whispering) damn! I am going to be hot!

**Kakashi:** Who will be Gai, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru?

**Peter: **Gai is Dave Campell our local nudist. Tenten is Carol Pewterschitt. Ino is Connie Di'Minco. Shikamaru is Steinberg, Chris's Jewish class mate.

**Gai:** I will be a nudist! Oh well!

**Tenten:** Oh damn it! I am going to be an old lady!

**Ino:** Awesome, I am going to be a hot blond that is way better looking than what Sakura got.

**Meg:** Go to hell! Bitch!

**Connie:** Hey, she's got a big point.

**Meg:** You also shut up, bitch!

**Shikamaru:** What a drag! Oh well, I'm played by a Jew and Jewish people are smart.

**Steinberg:**That's true for my family. Most of them are bankers, producers, and college professors in advance physics.

**Kakashi:**I believe that's all of them. Everybody, know your characters. Oh… wait , what about the evil people?

**Peter: **There are at the Sound Village.

(a cutaway scene appeared with Stewie and Micheal in the Sound Village.)

**Stewie:** (to a villager) Where to find Orochimaru and Kabuto?

**Villager:** They're right behind you.(Stewie turns around and sees them)

**Stewie:** (startled) DAH! What the duce?(back to normal) Hi, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

**Orochimaru:** Sup. Who will play me and Kabuto?

**Stewie:** Micheal Jackson is you and I am Kabuto.

**Orochimaru:** (to MJ)I love your work. That's the reason I am also pale with long hair.

**Kabuto:** I am going to be played by a baby!

**Stewie:** Hey, I'm smart and know how to beat people up.

**Kabuto:** That's good.

**Orochimaru:** (to MJ) I've found my own fan club on for you. We all talk about how good a singer you are.

**MJ: **That's nice. This going to be better then the time I was in the horror movie "Pulse".

(a cutaway scene appeared set in the movie "Pulse". It's the scene when a girl is doing her laundry and her clothes are being thrown out of the dryer and some dude pops out of it. If you have seen the trailer for it you would know what I mean.)

**Girl:** (after noticing the clothes being thrown out) What the hell! (hears voices from dryer)

**Voices(MJ):** Oh, aw, ew, um…(other sounds)

(she looks inside and sees MJ and a boy under 13)

**Boy:** Oh, God! Help me! Hey you bitch! Help me before he takes off my pants and underwear!

**MJ:** Um, don't listen to him. You didn't see anything. (closes door and you hear more sounds)

**Boy:** Bitch, why are you not helping me? (The girl took out a PPSH, opened the door, and opened fire on Michael Jackson)

**MJ:** (with shooting and gore sounds) Oh, God! No!

**Boy: **Thanks!

(Back to cutaway scene)

**MJ:** Luckily, I was rebuilt after that.

**Orochimaru:** That was a nice story. Okay, here are my clothing and head band. Wear them everyday.

**MJ: **They're all the same.

**Orochimaru:** They can't afford to give me new clothing styles.

**Kabuto:** (to Stewie) Here's my clothing. They are all the same.

**Stewie :** That's nice.

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto and I will tell you what to do.( Orochimaru talks for a while) If you need help, ask my ninjas. Okay, time to leave for our flight. (Orochimaru and Kabuto got their suitcases and went to their taxi to the airport.)

**Stewie:** Oh, they get a taxi, and we get a damn hike.

(Back to the main story)

**Kakashi:** Is everybody done meeting their characters?

**Crowd: **Yes!

**Kakashi:** Okay, give them your clothing. You guys must wear them everyday.(they gave everybody cloths)

**Dave: **Aw man, cloths.

**Gai: **You can go commando like me and they also feel like you are wearing nothing at all.

**Dave: **That's nice. Yea!

**Kakashi:** Give them your keys to your houses. ( they gave their keys) Did all of you get to know your characters?

**Crowd: **Yes!

**Kakashi: **Give them your belongings. Hey look at the time, we must leave now. (They all went on the airport bus. Peter and the gang are all ticked off because they hiked instead of using motorized vehicles.)

**Naruto characters:** Good bye!

**Family Guy characters:** Farewell!

(as the bus leaves the gate)

**Lois: **Assholes!

(Meg wakes up)

**Meg:** What the hell happened! And where is that bitch Sakura!

**Peter: **Oh! Kakashi took her to the airport with the rest…Oh wait, it's Meg …Shut up Meg! (Hits her in the head)

(End Chapter)

(ending song)

**Narrator:** Next time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?" Wow we need a shorter title. Peter and the gang know their characters. What will happen next? Probably something stupid. Find out next time!

Summer: Ok everyone how was it? Good? Bad? What? I want to know so review!

(brother comes in)

Bro: What are you doing?

Summer: Just writing my story. Thanx by the way for the idea! People actually love it! I had a lot of sugar! WEEEEEEE…….

Bro: OK tell the readers I want some crack. Weeee…

Summer: You are to young you asshole!

Bro: When I say crack I mean sugar…(whisper) and crack.

Summer: Ohhhh… Ok then.(to readers) R&R plz!

Bro: What she said.(whisper) I still want my crack. I coocoo for crack.(back to normal voice) Big Brother is watching you!

Summer: You're my little _baby_ brother and what did you say before that?

Bro: Nothing (shifty eyes) and I am 13 So there!

Summer: But I still think of you as a baby hehe


	4. Chitty Chitty Death Bang no Jutsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Family Guy or even this idea. It's so sad T-T. If I did, I won't be making this fanfic. Plus, this is my brother's idea.

**Chapter 3:Chitty Chitty Death Bang no Jutsu**

**A/N: **This is a pun on Family Guy's third episode in the first season. FYI, it is Chitty Chitty Death Bang. (Bro: Please, give me my crack.) Now, on with the theme song. (Theme song played. See first chapter for lyrics, tee he.)

**Narrator: **Last time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?", Peter and the gang met Naruto and the gang. The last chapter had too much swearing and if the FCC saw it, they probably make it TV14. Good thing that is not part of their jurisdiction. Naruto and the gang left for the airport and made Peter and the gang fills in for them. How will it go? Who will they meet? Find out!

**Peter:** Okay, since we now met our characters, we must go to their houses and change into their cloths and meet their families except for Chris and Kevin. They play orphans. Neji lives with his uncle, so Neil lives with Jennifer and him. Okay, let's go!

(They scurried to their houses. First, we see Choji's family.)

(Peter opens the door of Choji's house. He notices Choji's father sitting in a chair, watching TV, and eating potato chips.)

**Choji's dad:** Who the hell are you?

**Peter: **I'm Peter Griffin who is replacing your son while he is on vacation and by the way, who are you and where is his mother?

**Choji's dad:** My name is Choza and my wife has been long time dead.

**Peter:** How did she die?

**Choza: **On the night after she came home from the hospital after giving birth to Choji, we made love, and I accidentally squished her and she died. Then I got hungry and ate some of her. Since then, it has been my purpose of life to raise Choji.

**Peter: **You ate her! Ew! Oh well, I will go to your son's room where I will live for the next few months and change into his cloths.

**Choza:** That's nice. (He ate more potato chips.) Munch munch.

(Peter walks up to Choji's room, opens the door, and sees a huge pile of potato chip bags.)

**Peter:** Awesome! (He ate all the potato chips in a few minutes.)

(A cutaway scene appeared with Choji and everybody else at the security check in the airport.)

**Choji:** I sense a disturbance. (A security guard is next to him.)

**Guard #1**: The bathroom is behind you.

**Choji:** Ok. (He goes to the bathroom. Everybody's bag is going through the X-ray thingy with the guard not looking at the knives and shurikens in them. Kakashi is going through the metal detector.)

**Guard #2:** Ok, go through. (The metal detector goes off.)

**Kakashi: **Sorry about that. (He took out his shurikens, knives, and keychain and puts them into the metal tray thing.)

**Guard #2:** Ok, go again. (The guard doesn't notice the weapons. Kakashi puts back his weapons and keychain.)

(We go back to the main story. This time it is Naruto's room.)

**Chris: **So, I play an orphan. Oh well. (He opens the door to his apartment room and walks in.) Wow, this is nice. It is time for me to change into Naruto's cloths. I hope the Hidden Sound Village Evil Monkey won't get me here. (As he takes off his shirt, the Sound Village Evil Monkey popped out the closet behind him and pointed angrily at Chris. Chris didn't notice him, so he went up to Chris and tapped on his shoulder and Chris turned around with him pointing angrily at Chris.) DAH! (The monkey went back into in the closet.)

(Now, we go to Sakura's house.)

**Meg:** I hate myself! I hate everybody! (She walks up to Sakura's house and opens the door. Sakura's mom is in the kitchen making dinner.) Hello!

**Sakura's mom:** (startled) DAH! Who the hell are you? You are not Sakura. You have a hairy upper lip and fat.

**Meg:** Who are you calling fat and having a hairy upper lip, bitch?

**Joe:** (as inner Sakura, pausing for a while) Sorry about that the green screen studio is not freaking wheelchair accessible. Dumb asses! Oh yea, that bitch telling me I have a hairy upper lip and fat. I am going to _murder_ her. Um… cha! (to the director) Did I said that right? Good.

**Meg:** Well, can I still have dinner. I am the girl replacing your daughter while she and her friends are on vacation.

**Sakura's mom:** Ok, but eating won't solve your problems. Go up to Sakura's room, change into her cloths, and come down here for dinner.

**Meg:** I don't eat to solve my problems, bitch! I cut myself like the author's brother's emo friends.

**Sakura's mom:** Ok, that's better.

(Now we go to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha Compound.)

**Narrator: **That kinda sounds like a super max prison or something.

**Kevin:** (as he opens the door to Sasuke's house) Awesome! This place has a pool. (He opens the door and walks to his room.) Awesome! They have a hot tub, sauna, pool table/foosball table, air hockey table, and a wide screen TV. Then who will feed me? Oh well. (He goesa to Sasuke's room and changes into Sasuke's cloths.) Now what's for dinner? Oh well, I'll order Domino's.

(Now we go to Kakashi's house and Pakkun and the dog's kennel.)

**Herbert:** I am going to escort you guys to the kennel, because I have the keys and my apartment room is nearby.

**Brian:** What are you going to do? Look at little boys half-naked.

**Herbert:** Maybe. (Shifty eyes)

**Jesse: **ruff (translated to "Retard Brian, treating master like that")

(They walked up to the kennel which apparently is next to Sasuke's house. Herbert put Brian and Jesse in their kennels with the rest of Kakashi's dogs.)

**Herbert:** Ok, have fun. (He goes to the window of Sasuke's house watching Kevin change.) Oh, yea! That's a good boy, take it off. (Kevin goes to the bathroom which doesn't have a window.) Damn it! You son of a bitch! (Herbert then goes to Kakashi's apartment which ironically is above Naruto's room. Herbert notices it from the sounds from the room below him.) Oh, joy!

**Chris:** (as he sees the monkey) DAH!

**Herbert:** (after he opens the door and sees the posters and perverted novels.) Ew! Women! (He took down the posters and burned the novels. He then used a drill to make a hole to peep at Chris.) Oh yea! That's a good boy! (Chris then goes to the bathroom to change.) Damn it! (He then drilled another hole which apparently touched electric wires.) (While electrocuted) Oh God! (Lucky for him, he survived and it did few minor harm to him.)

(Now we go to Ino's place behind the flower shop.)

**Connie:** (as she opens the door to the shop) They own a flower shop and live in it. (She opens the door and notices Ino's mom and dad making out.) Ew, get a room you two. Oh yae, what are your names? I am going to replace your daughter for a while.

**Ino's dad:** My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and my wife's name is Ino.

(Everybody paused.)

**A/N:** We know Ino's dad's name, but not Ino's mom's name. So we guessed.

(End Pause)

**Inoichi:** What the hell just happened? Oh well. Oh, so you're the one from Quahog, RI who will replace our daughter while she's on vacation. We own a flower shop.

**Connie:** I found that out already.

**Inoichi:** Ok, you must work here everyday. We now have dinner ready. Want to eat?

**Connie:** Sorry, I'm anorexic. I'm just kidding. (Laughs)

**Inoichi:** (to wife) Damn, she's hot. She's way better looking than our daughter.

(Now we go to Shikamaru's house.)

**Steinberg:** What a nice place. This house is awesome! (He opens the door to the house and sees Shikamaru's parents around the television.)

**Shikamaru's dad**: Who's there? (He looks at Steinberg.) Who the hell are you and what's with the damn hat?

**Steinberg:** Um… my name is Steinberg here to replace Shikamaru. I'm Jewish and that's a yarmulke. What are your names, because I need to memorize them?

**Shikamaru's dad:** My name is Shikaku Nara and my wife's name Yoshino Nara.

**Yoshino:** Hello!

**Shikaku:** Is that your last name or something?

**Steinberg:** Yes and my first name is Albert. Just call me by my last name.

(Pause)

**A/N:** We don't know Steinberg's first name, so we guessed like last time.

(End pause)

**Shikaku:** What the hell just happened?

**Steinberg:** I don't know.

(Now we go to Asuma's room)

**Mort:** Why did I get a guy who smokes? Cigarette smoke makes me gag. (He opens the door to his apartment which is ironically across the street from Naruto's place. The room smells like cigarette smoke with a hint of marijuana.) Damn it! This place smells too much like cigarettes. (He started gagging and got some air freshener and turned the fans on) Damn, this place is horrible. (Starts to gag on the freshener and passes out)

(Now we go to Jiraija's room)

**Quagmire:** Giggity goo, giggity goo, giggitty goo… There are a lot of hot women here. Gig. (He opens the door to his room which has posters of hot semi nude women, playboy mag., and Jiraija's personal strippers and hoes.) (said is a fast wat) Giggity, giggity, giggity….

(Now we go to Neji and Hinata's place at the Hyuga compound)

**Neil:** This is huge. Awesome! A huge pool,… (Other stuff see Sasuke's house for list.)

**Jennifer:** I think this is the place. (They opened the door and sees Hinata's father training. He turns around and looks at them.)

**Hinata's father:** Are you the guys replacing my daughter and nephew?

**J&N:** Yes!

**Hinata's father: **My name is Hiashi. You should meet Hinata's little sister Hanabi. (Hanabi popped out of the kitchen.)

**Hanabi:** Hi!

**Hiashi: **What are your names?

**Jennifer:** I'm Jennifer Love Hewitt here to replace Hinata.

**Neil:** I'm Neil Goldman here to replace Neji.

**Hiashi:** Ok, go to their rooms and change into their cloths, but first…(He drawn a mark on Neil similar to Neji's, but it's only temporarily useful. It wears off in tree months.) Here you go. (They went to Hinata's and Neji's room.) Neji is played by a nerd. Damn it! Oh well, Hinata is played by someone hot.

(Now we go to Shino's house.)

**Cleavland:** Well, this place is ok. (Not noticing all the bugs going in, out, and around the house. He then opens the door.) Hello.

**Shino's dad:** Who is it? (While he is playing with bugs) Yes, my precious.

**Cleavland:** I'm the guy here to replace your son.

**Shino's dad:** If you want to know, my name is Shibi. Damn! You're the guy replacing my son. Shino isn't… (Interrupted by Cleavland)

**Cleavland:** It's because we both have funny hairstyles.

**Shibi:** That's understandable. If you haven't figured it out yet, we're into bugs and we have a beekeeping business. Ok, you should go to his room and change into his cloths now.

**Cleveland:** Ok. (He went to his room, changed into his cloths, and notices some bugs in it.) DAH!

**Shibi:** Don't worry, they won't harm you. They will actually protect you. FYI, Shino and his friends put their chakra in their cloths so you guys can perform jutsus. You will have chakra in your body in a few days.

(Now we go to Kiba's and Akumaru's house. Sorry people, this is going to be the last house to go to. We are going to put it into a future chapter and/or cutaway scene.)

**Jasper:** There's their house. (Jasper opened the door and they see Kiba's mom and sister.)

**Tsume:** Are you the guys replacing Kiba and Akumaru? You guys are gay and Akumaru and Kiba are not gay. Plus, Kiba speaks English and Akumaru doesn't speak words at all. Oh yea, my name is Tsume, Kiba's mom and she is Hana, Kiba's sister.

**Jasper:** Oh my God, those earings are delicious.

**T&H:** Thank you!

**Jasper:** By the way, my name is Jasper and my boyfriend's name is José. He doesn't speak a word in English.

(Pause)

**A/N:** You guessed it! We don't know Jasper's boyfriend's name, so we guessed.

(End pause)

**José: ** Que?

**Tsume:** You should go to Kiba's room and change into Kiba's cloths. Jasper please assists him.

**Jasper: **Ok.

**José: **Que?

(End chapter)

(Ending song)

**Narrator:** Next time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?", Peter and the gang finally go on their first mission and find out about their chakra. How will it go? Find out!

Summer: Sorry guys I ran out of funny ideas for this chapter. Stupid brain! (Hits head with bat.)

Bro: They're my ideas. (Summer hits Bro's head with frying pan.)

Summer: Sorry we are a violent family. MUHAHAHAHA!

Bro: We are planning to put the scenes of the people who we didn't do in this chapter in a future chapter. (Whispered) Pleas give me crack!

Summer: Que?

Bro: Que pasa, perro! (Translated to what's up, dog!)

Summer: Ok… that was weird. R&R plz!


	5. Petermon: Mentally Challenged

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Family Guy, Pokemon, or Digimon. If I did, I would be so damn rich! YEEHA!

**Petermon: Mentally Challenged**

**A/N:** This is a pun on Pokemon: Advanced Challenge. Plus, there is a pun on numbers indirectly related to the title. FYI, it's the number 4. I won't tell you how. (Bro: I'm having a crack attack!) If you figured it out, please write about it in the review. I will give you cookies. We will give you the answer in the next update. We now go to the theme song.

(Pokemon theme song in the first season is accidentally played instead of Fighting Dreamers.)

**Peter & Chris: **"I want to be the very best like no one ever was; to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause; I will travel across the land, searching far and wide; each pokemon to understand the power that's inside; Pokemon, Gotta catch them all!"

**Peter:** Hey this is the Pokemon theme song! Damn it!

(Went back to Fighting dreamers)

**Narrator: **Last time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?" Peter and the gang meet that characters' families then went to bed.(wow exciting) It's a new day and they will get their first mission. How will it go? Come aboard and find out!

(It's the next day from the last 3 chapters and Peter and the gang left to go to find out their first mission from Adam West(3rd Hokage). Team 7(Herbert's Team) is getting their first mission in the 3rd Hokage's office. Every one is dressed in their characters clothes. LOL!)

**Adam West:** Does this shirt make me look fat?

**Meg:** a bit.

**Adam:** Shut up! I don't need your opinion!

**Meg:** I hate you! I can't believe we used to date!

**Others:** WHAT!

**Adam: **OK, I have a C-rank mission for team 7, everyone else gets stuck with a crappy D-rank mission. You guys are to escort theses guys to the far away land of the Kanto region. Well just drop them off at Pallet Town.

**Chris:** Aww Man more hiking. My feet still hurt from yesterday!

**Adam:** Quit wining you baby! Ok well here they are, the people who you will escort. (Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu came into the room.) Your mission is to guard these people from highway men, robbers, and team rocket. If you guys did not figure it out from Cleveland yet there is chakra in your clothes so you can do jutsus and other ninja stuff.

**Chris:** There is! I did not figure it out yet!

**Meg:** Me too

**Kevin:** I did!

**Adam:** Chris, your jutsu is the shadow clone jutsu, just make this hand sign,(he made the hand sign) and yell out the name. Kevin one of your jutsu is the Grand fire Ball jutsu, just make theses hand signs, (he shows the signs.) then you out the name. Meg you don't really have a jutsu.

**Meg:** Damn it! I hate that bitch Sakura, she is such a weakling!

**Joe: **(as inner Sakura) Yea! That bitch is a weakling. I am going to beat the crap out of her. Cha!

**Adam:** Ok, hurry up and escort them!

**Ash:** I am going to be escorted by these idiots. I can just go there myself. Oh well, hopefully this is going to go along well.

(They walked out the office and then out the gates of the village.)

**Ash:** Are you guys sure that you guys will protect us very well?

**Chris:** Yea! The Griffin family came from a long line of people who are skilled in the martial arts, like one of my ancestors from the Feudal Japan Era Samurai Jack Griffin.

(A cutaway scene appears with Samurai Jack fighting Aku, but Samurai Jack looks like Peter and Aku looks like the chicken.)

**Samurai Jack Griffin:** I will defeat you Aku, and I will go back to my time period.

**Aku Chicken:** No, you won't. I will probably send you into another vortex going even farther into the future.

**Jack Griffin:** You can talk! I didn't know that. You won't do that you bastard.

(They fought for a while and Samurai Jack Griffin goes into another vortex going even farther into the future.)

**Aku Chicken:** MUHAHAHAHA!

(Back to main story.)

**Ash:** That was a nice story.

**Pikachu:** Pika, Pika, Pikachu! (translated to "No it wasn't, you dumb ass!")

(Team Rocket came out in their hot air balloon and looked at them walked. Jesse is looking at them with binoculars.)

**Jesse:** Look at those four new pokemon. (She's talking about Team 7.)

**James:** We probably get a raise in our salary for this.

**Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

**Jesse:** Shut up!

(Ash and everybody else notices them and Jesse and James does that gay motto of theirs.)

**Ash:** Shut up! Damn it! (He sends Pikachu to attack them.) I choose you, Pikachu!

**Pikachu:** Pika, pika, pikachu! (translated to "This is going to be easy.")

**Ash:** Pikachu, thunderbolt!

**Pikachu:** Piika-CHU! (translated to "I know, damn it!")

(Lighting struck Team Rocket and the balloon blows up, sending them flying.)

**Team Rocket:** Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!

**Ash:** Assholes!

**Chris:** That was fast! Damn it! My feet hurt!

**Brock:** Just hold on for a while. It is a _few_ miles from here.

(A bunch scene appeared with them walking and Chris complaining about his feet. One of them had the Hidden Sound Village Evil Monkey popping out and scaring Chris. The song "On the Road Again" is being played with these scenes. Just use you imagination.)

**Herbert:** We should stop here for water. (They stopped next to a lake and got some water. Ash is going to make a move on May.)

**Ash:** Hey May, want to make out?

**May:** What the hell! You perv! Oh make out, ok! (They went away from the rest of the group to make out.)

(A cutaway scene appeared with Misty at the Cerulean Gym.)

**Misty:** I sense a disturbance.

**Daisy (one of her sisters):** You're probably having your period.

**Misty:** Oh, ok! Sis.

(Back to main story.)

**Herbert:** (to Max) Um…, hey Max, want some popsicles? It's pretty warm outside.

**Max:** Sure! Where to get some?

**Herbert:** Over here. (Herbert guided Max into the woods.)

**Max:** Where are they?

**Herbert:** Here. (He pulled out popsicles from the cooler in his pack.) You should cool down in the lake. It's pretty hot here.

**Max:** That's ok.

**Herbert:** (whispering) Damn it! (The rest of the group came to them and they continued along the road.)

(They kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and…)

**Chris:** OMG! Are we (_beep_)ing there yet!

**Herbert:** I love a boy who is aggressive! (whispering) That means they are good in bed.

**A/N:** WTF!

**Herbert:** Who said that! (Summer and Bro popped out of nowhere.)

**Summer:** Hi!

**Bro:** Don't rape me!

(They both run away.)

**Everyone:** What happened! Who the hell were they!

**Meg:** I think that was the author and her brother.

**Everyone:** Shut up Meg!

**Meg:** I hate you all except Kevin! (Hearts in eyes, everyone sweat drops)

(All of a sudden Patamon and Gatomon pop out of cow crap on the road and attacked Herbert and he used a replacement jutsu somehow, but everybody taught he was dead like in Naruto episode 6.)

**Everybody:** Herbert! No! (Chris wets pants. Kevin takes revenge on Gatomon and beats the living crap out of her. Patamon tries to attack Meg while she's protecting Ash and the others.)

**Meg:** (thinking) DAAAAHHH…! I don't want to die. I haven't lost my virginity yet.

**Joe:** (as inner Sakura) shut up! You cry baby! Let's go and fight those sons of bitches! Cha!

(Herbert popped out of nowhere and poked Patamon in his nuts.)

**Herbert:** Secret finger Jutsu! 1,001 years of pain in the balls!

**Patamon:** Damn it! Mother (_beep_)er! (He screams of pain. He then falls unconscious and Gatomon dies from Kevin.)

**Kevin: **Yea! Oh right!

**Herbert:** (to everyone and noticing the attackers' head bands) Judging from the headbands and how they sneak attacked us, they are from the Village Hidden in the Crap.

**Chris:** Where is that? How do you know this stuff?

**Herbert:** It's in the Land of Asses. Chris, there is bunch of things you don't know about me.

**Ash:** It's probably the work of Tai from Digimon. Ever since the Pokemon and Digimon franchise started, we became rivals trying to be the only show with the word "mon" in it. Apparently, Pokemon is winning and this is a desperate attempt to become powerful again.

**Chris:** We're having a worse time than what everyone else is doing.

(A cutaway scene appeared with Team 10 (Mort's team) picking up thrash in a stream.)

**Peter:** This really sucks! Team 7 is probably getting a better job than us.

**Connie:** I know.

**Steinberg:** Damn it! I wet my yarmulke again. Hey Mort, why are you not wearing your yarmulke?

**Mort:** It's because I don't want to get it wet.

**Steinberg:** Oh ok.

(Back to main story. Patamon wakes up.)

**Patamon:** What? Where am I? Where is Gatomon?

**Herbert:** Gatomon is dead and we want to ask the questions now. Who sent you to kill Ash and his friends? (with a knife up to Patamon's neck and Herbert looks like he has lust in his eyes for Patamon.)

**Patamon:** I work for Tai! Please don't kill me!

**Herbert:** That's all we need to know. Now leave and take the dead cat with you. (Patamon flies away taking gatomon with him and crying. He flies to a tree house in the woods somewhere and meet up with Tai.)

**Patamon:** Master sorry I failed.

**Tai:** Don't worry. We will get back at them with Gary Oak and TK MUHAHAHAH! (Gary pops out with TK from digimon, but they are dressed up as Zabuza and Haku.)

(Back to the gang walking)

**Chris:** Hey, we are all most there. It's about 1 ½ miles. (The bushes next to him start rumbling.) What's that! (He throws a kunai at it and a charmander pops out startled.) I'm sorry for almost trying to hurt you! (He runs to the charmander and hugs it and Ash notices something odd about it.)

**Ash:** (thinking) That's odd. A charmander's skin is not yellow, it's red. This must de a diversion and that must be an agumon. ( Out loud) Everybody Duck! (Everyone ducks except Meg, she gets hit in the head and falls unconscious. When they ducked a huge sword thingy came by and got stuck in a tree, Gary Oak is standing on the sword like Zabuza.

**Gary:** (with evil smirk) Well Ash, we meet again. If you didn't realized it, I became evil again. (me: duh!) It's lucky that you and Harbert noticed the distraction.

**Herbert:** I did? Oh, I did! Yea! (thinking) Oh goodie more little boys

(end chapter part 1)

**Narrator:** Next time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?" Team 7 is having a hard time on there first mission and they finally use their chakra except Meg . They will fight Gary and TK and go on with the rest of the mission. How will it go? Probably bad, but find out!

(ending theme song)

Summer: I know it has Pokemon and Digimon in it, but don't worry it is still a Naruto/Family Guy crossover. I was watching Pokemon and got this idea in my mind.

Bro: You mean my mind! Bitch!

Summer: Shut up! Slave…I mean loving brother…um…I love you.

Bro: Go to hell! People do me a favor and go to and type in the search engine "shuriken school" and see a crappy preview of a show that is probably a knock off of Naruto.

Summer: Don't listen to him its really stupid anywayz Review! Review! Review!


	6. Petermon: Mentally Challenged pt2

**Disclaimer:** You get the point.

**Petermon: Mentally Challenged part 2**

**A/N:** This is part two of the last chapter. Sorry for the multiple grammar problems and taking a long time to update. (Bro: Still on crack!) I brain my damaged from seeing Electric Soldier Porygon at you tube dot com. For does people who didn't guess the pun indirectly related to the title, I pity you. Ok, here's the answer… the answer is… that "Petermon: Mentally Challenged" is a pun on Pokemon: Advanced Challenge and Pokemon: Advanced Challenge has **FOUR** main characters. Ok, that's it! Yea, you feel pretty stupid now. It's theme song time.

(Fighting dreamers is played.)

**Narrator**: Last time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?", Team 7 got a mission to escort Ash and friends from Pokemon and confronted attackers. Team 7 are about to fight Gary. How will it go? Come aboard and find out! (Pun intended.)

(Pick up from last chapter.)

**Gary:** (evil laughs) I am going to kill you Ash.

**Ash:** Why are you working for Tai? You are a Pokemon character, right.

**Gary:** Well, I became a hired assassin shortly after we last met. Plus, I always wanted to kill you.

**Ash:** Makes sense.

**Herbert:** (to Gary) I won't let you kill Ash.

**Gary:** Well Herbert, you are also on my bingo book.

**Herbert:** What! I never met you before. Why say that if you never met me before?

**Gary: **Well, it sounds cool. Okay! NOW LET'S FIGHT!

**Herbert:** (to Team 7) Protect Ash and others, naughty…um I mean good boys. (Except Meg, she's still unconscious.)

(Mist comes in all of a sudden. Gary takes out his sword thingy from the tree and appeared standing on the lake next to them. He does that weird stance thing focusing a bunch of chakra somehow. He then vanished.)

**Herbert:** (to everybody) He'll come after me first…Oh joy! Don't lower your guard. He's using the Silent Killing Technique.

(They went around Ash and his friends in that formation thing. Gary all of a sudden popped up between them.)

**Gary:** It's over.(Herbert stabbed Gary, and then Herbert realized he was a water clone. Gary popped up and slashed Herbert, yet Herbert made a water clone jutsu somehow also.)DIE!

**Herbert:** (came up behind Gary with a knife up to his neck) Don't move. Now it's over.

**Gary:** (evil laughs) I am not that easy to fool. (His water clone turns back to water and the real Gary pops up and kicks Herbert into the lake. Gary jumps into the lake and puts Herbert in a water prison like in episode 8.)

**Herbert:** No! (The water prison thingy is under Gary's feet and Herbert can look up his pants.) Oh joy! He wears briefs. (Gary made another water clone and Meg wakes up.)

**Meg:** What happened?

**Brock:** Shut up, Meg! (He hits her in the head and she falls unconscious again.)

(Chris gets mad at Gary for capturing Herbert and ran toward the Gary clone.)

**Chris:** (battle cry) AHHHHH…!

**Herbert:** (thinking) He loves me. He really loves me.

**Gary clone:** Fool! (He kicks Chris.)

**Chris:** (to Kevin) Hey Kevin, I got a plan.

**Kevin:** Okay!

(Chris charges toward the clone and does the shadow clone jutsu.)

**Chris:** Hope this works! Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Shadow clones of Chris appear.) Neat! (They attack the Gary clone and it slashes all of them and kicks real Chris in the balls. Chris slides back to where he started.) Kevin, get this! (He gave him a huge shuriken.)

**Kevin:** So that's your plan. (He throws the shuriken toward the real Gary. Gary catches it. A shadow shuriken goes toward real Gary. He dodges it. The shadow shuriken turns into Chris. Chris throws kunai that look like bunnies at Gary. One of them hits his ass.)

**Gary:** Damn it! Mother (_beep_)er!

(The water prison breaks. Herbert is freed. Herbert then poked Gary's ass.)

**Herbert:** Secret Finger Jutsu! 1,002 years of pain in the anus.

**Gary:** Damn it! (_Beep_)! Mother (_beep_)er!

(Gary gets stunned from the pain for a while. Herbert used a giant vortex jutsu somehow and water splashed up on Gary. Gary is left paralyzed.)

**Herbert:** It's over. Oh joy! Another naughty boy! (Herbert is walking toward Gary to kill and/or rape him. All of a sudden, needles were thrown at and hit Gary's neck. TK appeared in a mask dressed up like Haku. They didn't notice he was also an assassin.)

**TK:** 'Sup (The needles "killed" Gary and then TK picked up Gary.) I'm a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Crap. I must destroy his body because they contain secrets of my village.

**Herbert:** Aw man. (sad) Ok then, continue with your work.

(TK took Gary's body to somewhere in the woods. He took the needles and Gary woke up from his "death".)

**TK:** How is it like being dead?

**Gary:** Oh, it's okay. I met Jesus. Believe or not, he's Chinese. Yah, Jesus is Chinese. His name is Jesus Hoo. He doesn't know where people get the Christ crap from.

**TK:** That's nice.

(Now we go back to the main characters walking.)

**Ash:** That scared the crap out of me.

**May:** I know.

**Max:** I pissed in my pants.

**Pikachu:** pika, pika, pichu. (translated to "No it wasn't, you cry babies.)

**Ash:** Hey were here in Pallet Town.

**Everybody:** Yea! (other sounds of excitement and joy.)

(They walked to Ash's house and opened the door to see Mrs. Ketchum and Mr.Mime like about to do it on the kitchen table.)

**Ash:** What the (_beep_)! My mom is a zoophile!

(Pause)

**A/N:** Zoophiles- (noun) a person who has a strong attraction toward animals.

(End pause)

**Ash:** What just happened? Oh well.

(Meg wakes up.)

**Meg:** Huh? What? Ew, your mom's a zoophile.

**Chris:** I have a teacher like that. I believe her name is Mrs. Lockhart. She killed her husband for a bear. I wonder how she is doing now.

(A cutaway scene appeared with Mrs. Lockhart and the bear getting married in a Nevada courthouse somewhere.)

**Judge:** I now pronounce you bear and wife. You kiss the bride. (The bear and Mrs. Lockhart kissed and the bear accidentally ate her face off. She started running around in pain with her face not bleeding for some odd reason.)

**Mrs. Lockhart:** DAHHHHH!

**Judge:** (not caring) Ok, next. Number 1,962 is next. (He is noticing something familiar about the groom.) I think I saw you here earlier.

**Groom:** Remember, I was here for a divorce earlier.

**Judge:** Oh, ok.

(Back to main story.)

**Mrs. Ketchum:** Oh Ash! Um…a, hi!

**Ash:** You are cheating on dad with Mr. Mime!

**Mr. Mime:** Mr. Mime, mime, mime! (translated to " Don't you get it. Your dad has been dead for a long time. You've been to his funeral when you were like 6 or something!)

**Mrs. Ketchum:** Remember! Your dad died when you were 6.

**Ash:** Oh yea! I remember. (Starts crying and ran o his room to cry. May follows after him and goes to his room.)

**May:** Ash, don't cry. (In a sexy voice) I know how to make you feel better.

**A/N:** Ok, this is getting a bit too X rated so we're going to everyone down stairs.

**Kevin:** That was weird.

**Meg :**( to Kevin) We are going to be like that someday. (Kevin doesn't notice her.) Why are you not paying attention to me!

**Kevin:** It's because I want to.

**Herbert:** (thinking) Shut up, Meg! That's my naughty boy.

**Mrs. Ketchum:** Ok, time for lunch.

**Chris:** It's lunch time. Awesome!

(They had lunch. Ash and May came downstairs after like doing it to have lunch. They finished lunch.)

**Mrs. Ketchum:** So my son is no longer a virgin.

**Ash: **Come on mom; remember I did it with all the girls in the neighborhood, except Peppermint Patty. She's a lesbian.

**Brock:** (being sad) Aw, you're so lucky.

**Mrs. Ketchum:** Hey Ash, can you and your friends get me some groceries at the pokemart.

**Ash:** Ok! But I still need my escort group to protect me from Tai's tugs.

**Herbert:** Oh, ok!

**Chris:** Aw man, more hiking.

(They are walking along the route going to the pokemart. They are going through a somewhat large bridge going over a wide creek that is deep. All of a sudden, mist comes in when they were in the middle of the bridge.)

**Gary:** (while hidden in the mist) Well, well, Herbert you still got those brats hanging around you.

**Herbert:** They're not brats. They're my lovers except Meg.

**Meg:** Aw man.

**Joe :**( as inner Sakura) Damn it! I really need someone to love who also loves me back. I am going to kill that Herbert! Cha!

(Gary and TK appeared on the bridge.)

**Ash:** So you are still alive and that tracker ninja is really an assassin helping you out.

**Gary: **You guessed it!

**TK:** I will take on the boys.

**Herbert:** (All of a sudden) Oh joy!

(Chris and Kevin charge toward TK. When they were a few feet from TK, TK performed a crystal mirror jutsu somehow which trapped Kevin and Chris.)

**Kevin:** Damn it! I am going to murder you!

**Chris:** Damn it to hell!

**TK:** Now you will all die.

**Chris:** Really!

**TK:** No, I will probably make you fall in a comma because I am good in heart and pretend to kill you.

**Kevin:** You won't do that you bastard!

**TK:** Too bad! (TK throws needles at Kevin and Chris similar to how Haku thrown needles at Sasuke and Naruto.)

**K&C:** AH! Damn it! (Sounds of pain)

(Now we go to Herbert's and Gary's fight.)

**Herbert:** (to Meg) Go and protect Ash and his friends. I will take care of Gary. Oh joy!

**Meg:** Ok! (Meg goes in front of Ash and his friends.)

**Gary:** (thinking) He let his guard down. Here's my chance. (He popped up and hit Herbert's hand with the sword thing. Herbert starts bleeding. Now we go to back to TK's, Kevin's, and Chris's fight.)

**Kevin:** Ok! Let's fight! (Kevin ran towards one of the mirrors to fight TK. Chris joins him. He threw needles at Chris and Kevin again.)

**K&C:** AH! Damn it! (sounds of pain)

**TK:** I will finish Kevin off first.

**Kevin:** You won't do that.

**Chris:** Whaaaa… (Cries like a baby)

(TK threw needles at Kevin and Chris, but Kevin falls into a comma. Chris thinks he is dead, because he forgot about TK's speech earlier.)

**Chris: **You asshole! (His voice changed into a demonic voice) You killed Kevin's dreams and I shall kill you.

**TK:** Did you paid attention to my speech earlier?

**Chris:** (back to normal, dumb voice) Huh? What speech?

**TK:** Aw, screw you! Whatever!

(Chris had gotten extremely mad at TK, so he charged at him trying to dodge the needles. Chris punched him very hard and broke the mirrors. Now we go back to Gary's and Herbert's fight.)

**Herbert:** Aw, damn it! Now I really want to kill and/or rape you. (Herbert kicked Gary twice. Gary slides back. The kicks broke both of Gary's arms.) Here's my chance. (Herbert does a summoning jutsu somehow which summoned dogs which then hold down Gary. Brian is one of the dogs.) These dogs will rip you to shreds if I tell them, but that won't be fun.

**Brian:** Ew, he taste nasty.

**Herbert:** Shut up!

(Herbert focused a huge amount of chakra on his hands somehow. He charged towards Gary. TK quickly disappeared from Chris and then reappeared in front of Gary to block the attack which hit his balls.)

**TK:** Damn it! My balls, damn it! (He died from severe bleeding shortly after.)

**Gary:** Aw man, you killed TK. He's such a powerful tool.

**Herbert:** Time to finish you off. (All of a sudden Tai and his Digimon army appeared at the end of the bridge.)

**Tai:** You didn't kill Ash by now. What a shame. Look, TK is dead. All well, he's not important to me. Looks like I have to do the job myself with the help of this digimon army.

**Digimon army:** Yea!

**Tai:** Gary, since you didn't killed Ash yet, we will not give you your pay and we will kill you.

**Gary:** Damn it! I know this will happen. (to Chris) Hey kid, give me your kunai. I have to deal with this my self. (Chris gave Gary a kunai. Gary put it in his mouth. Gary charged toward the army. Tai got scared and hid behind the army. Gary went through the army stabbing the digimon, which in turn, they attacked him. Gary managed to get through the army like Zabuza. He charged toward Tai and stabbed him several times. Tai fell off the bridge and died. Gary fell unconscious and died from the attacks by the digimon. The digimon were scared of him. Since Tai was going to pay them and he's dead, they decided to attack Pallet Town to get money there.)

**Digimon army:** We'll attack the town to get our money.

**Ash:** No you won't do that! (Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime popped out all of a sudden with the rest of the town carrying Tommy guns, machine guns, panzerschrecks, and stielhandgranates a.k.a. potato masher grenades. There ready to defend the town.)

**Mrs. Ketchum: ** We won't let you do that.

(Chris did a shadow clone jutsu along with Herbert. Ash and his friends took got their pokemon. Kevin wakes up and got guns from the town people to attack the digimon. Meg got a flamethrower from somebody. The digimon got scared. They all opened fire on the digimon and killed every last one of them.)

**Mrs. Ketchum:** Victory!

**Everybody:** Yea! Joy! (sounds of victory)

**Ash:** (to team 7) We'll miss you guys for helping us.

**Herbert:** No problem, by the way if you want some fun, you can go by my house anytime.

**Ash:** (unknowingly on what he meant) Ok!

(All of a sudden Misty came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of May. May fought back.)

**May:** Bitch!

**Misty:** Slut! (It goes on for awhile with cat fight noises.)

**Everybody:** O…Kay (they all sweatdrop)

(Team 7 walked back to Konoha.)

**Chris:** Damn it! I think my feet are bleeding! (His feet starts bleeding.)

(End Chapter)

**Narrator: **Next time on "Where were you when the world turned upside down", um… I am not going to tell you. If you want to know, wait to next time.

(Ending song)

Summer: OK! That was a fun ending, and sorry for the long update.

Bro: Sorry for the last chappy, the computer hates us(hit computers with fire in his eyes) I HATE YOU TOO! Ok I am all better… by the way it is suppose to be you tube dot com. Just go there now and be pissed. My user name is JoeM007 and my sister is summerOloven.

Summer: It is really stupid! So don't listen to him. Before I forget…I NEED HELP! I got some writers block nooooooo! So send in some ideas. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Summer: One more thing… I am going to Rome in a week WoooHooo. So it might be a while when I update. But don't worry I will not discontinue this story.


	7. HELP!

**Not a chapter!**

Summer: Hello everyone! I am sorry but this is not a chapter. (people start throwing food at her and booing)

Bro: (he starts joins the crowd) Booooo! Bitch!

Summer: HAY!

Bro: Oh yeah. ( after people quit down, Bro goes to the microphone) People, we are having trouble on who the Sand Siblings, Sound 5, and the prompters (Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, and Gemma) should be.

Summer: (come out of hiding) Yea! Although I think The Sand Sibs should be the 3 Stoges (sp?), or the 3 little pigs, don't know yet. What do you think?

Bro: If I were you guys, I will go to answers dot com. Just type in " List of characters of Family Guy" and find the people who you think best fits them.(we'll count people who been in only 1 episode along they have names.)

Summer: That's a good idea mumbleforoncemumble.

Bro: What was that, you're mumbling again.

Summer: Oh! Nothing…

Bro: OK then. We'll pick the people who have been voted the most or we will pick at random depending if there are different people.

Summer: Does that make sense?

Bro: I think it does…Oh you can also give us ideas on future chapters. Here are some that Summer and I are thinking about:

Herbert Gaiden- explains how Herbert became a pervert (sum: That rhymes Herbert pervert Herbert pervert) May change rating to M

The Missing Scenes- Self explanatory. Like when the other characters meet there families and other stuff.

Petermon Savers- Team 10 escort the 2nd generation of digidestins. Really it is an assassination mission to drag them off some place to be killed by pokemon.(yes I know I am weird)

Narupetard- Don't know yet, I like the name.

Invasion of Springfield- Family Guy goes to the Spimpson's world and kills them all! MUHAHAHAH!

The death of Zorro- While on vacation Naruto and others help a bounty hunter find and kill Zorro.

Narutomega- Naruto and the other come home and there is in ruins.

Summer: Weren't those fun (hehe) Oh! And don't forget the chuunin (sp) exams! Need help with that tehe. Anywayz Cya then.


	8. Dummkopf!

**Chapter 6: Dummkopf!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Family Guy, or this story. Whatever!

**A/N: **If you want to know, "dummkopf" is German for dumbass, fool, and asshole. By the way due to the lack of votes (only 1 from specialman), we will not show the new characters in this chapter. Although we like the idea specialman gave us. **Specialman, if you want to, you can inform the other fans of this story about the help me and my brother need.** Sorry for the delay. School started here in Maryland on August 29. T-T

It's theme song time. **(Bro: By the way, sorry about the ASS story. We didn't mean to offend you. Oh yea Corova, you're such a nice person for not flaming us. Only if everybody was like you.)**

(Fighter Dreamers is played.)

**Narrator:** After coming home from Pallet Town, Team 7are extremely tired and worn out. Still, that won't keep them learning the surprises they would learn today. Yeah, I know. The words I just said is a big, giant piece of… (Interrupted).

**Kevin Martin (FCC chairman):** hey! You can't say that here! One more outbreak like that and you're fired.

**Narrator:** Okay. (Whispered) asshole!

**Kevin Martin:** Okay! That's it! You're fired.

**Narrator:** Nooooo..!

(Team 7 came back to Konoha after the last mission.)

**Chris:** Ohhh! My feet hurt like hell! I wonder if the bleeding stopped. (He took off his shoes to find them bleeding even worse like severely bleeding. Plus, there's a bunch of blisters everywhere on his feet and ankles. Sorry for the improper grammar.) DAHHH! (He then turned to Meg.) Hey Meg, since your character will become a medical ninja in the future, can you perform a medical jutsu for me?

**Meg:** Ew! I won't touch your stinky feet especially when it is like that.

**Herbert:** Shut up, Meg! (to Chris) I can massage your feet to make you feel better.

**Chris:** Okay!

**Herbert:** (whispering) Ohhhh… rightttt…! (He started to massaging Chris's feet but only to make it worse.)

**Chris:** DAHHH! DAHHH! Stop!

(Herbert turned away and started crying.)

**Kevin:** What should we do now to keep us from getting bored?

**Meg: **I don't know…eat a snack.

**Herbert:** Shut up, Meg! Eating won't solve your problems.

**Meg:** (angrily) I don't eat to solve my problems. I cut myself and also do crystal meth. By the way Herbert, you are not coming along with us. You just freak me and Kevin out, right Kevin.

**Kevin:** What you said?

(Meg, Kevin, and Chris went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. You know that ramen shop Naruto always go to.)

**Meg:** One large bowl of ramen please.

**Chris:** Me too.

**Kevin:** Whatever Meg is getting.

(The Ramen Shop guy turned around and Meg and Chris notices that he was Nigel Pinchley. You know that British dude who owned the Drunken Clam for awhile and was hanged for fraud.)

**Meg & Chris:** Nigel Pinchley!

**Kevin:** Who's he?

**Chris:** How did you got here and still living? I taught you were hanged.

**Nigel:** Well, have you ever saw the show "Six Million Dollar Man"?

**Chris:** Yes!

**Nigel:** Well, I got the entire first season on DVD and it is awesome.

**Meg:** Dumb ass! That's not related to our question.

**Nigel:** Oh okay. Well after I was deported and hanged, my daughter Eliza took my corpse from the funeral home to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(A flashback appeared.)

**Eliza:** (knocking on the door of Hogwart's with her father's corpse in a bag) Hello! (The door opened.) Hi there. I'm looking for the headmaster of the school. I need to talk to him about bringing back my father.

**Hagrid:** (listened to Eliza) Okay, come in. (They walked to Dumbledore's office with Eliza dragging her father's corpse.)

**Eliza:** Hello.

**Dumbledore:** Yes. What is it?

**Eliza:** I'm here to try to bring back my father. (She takes the corpse of her father out of the bag.)

**Dumbledore:** Okay. But I need three powerful wizards to perform the spell correctly. (to secretary on intercom) Sarah, can you please send Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Edward Elric up here?

**Secretary:** Yes, Mr. Paterson.

**Dumbledore:** (to Eliza) she's new here.

(Harry, Draco, and Ed came to Dumbledore's office.)

**Harry:** You need us.

**Dumbledore:** Yes, you guys need to bring back this man.

**Ed:** Why don't you do it?

**Dumbledore:** Well, it requires three young wizards to perform it correctly.

**Ed:** I told you old man. I'm not a damn wizard, I'm an alchemist!

**Dumbledore:** Meh, close enough.

(They performed the spell. The spell was so powerful that it killed the three of them, yet resurrected Nigel. You can see why he made the boys do it instead of himself.) That's why I made them do it. (Everybody breaks into laughter. Lord Voldemort is apparently in the office.)

**Lord Voldemort:** Aw man. (Everybody laughs even more including Nigel and the souls of Harry, Draco, and Ed.)

**Draco:** (chuckles a bit and realized it) Hey!

(The flashback ended.)

**Chris:** That was a nice story.

**Nigel:** I know. Shortly after that, Eliza and I opened a small ramen shop in here to escape the police and also hoping someday Lois will come to this shop and will have her last meal. (He started laughing with her daughter.)

**Nigel & Eliza:** MUHAHAHAHAHA!

(A cutaway scene appeared with Stewie in the Hidden Sound Village.)

**Stewie: **For some odd reason, I don't feel alone in this world, hm.

(Back to main story.)

**Meg:** Ooookayyy. (She starts slowly walking backwards. The she went back to get the bowl of ramen and walks back again.)

**Nigel:** (to Kevin and Chris) Call me by my alias Teuchi and my daughter by Ayame.

**Kevin & Chris:** Okay.

**Nigel:** Okay then, well here's my card. (He hands Chris a business card with "Nigel Pinchley" crossed out and replaced with "Teuchi", and also "pub owner" and other stuff are crossed out and replaced with "Ramen shop owner" with the address and phone number of the shop.)

**Chris:** (after slurping some ramen) This stuff is delicious.

**Kevin:** I know!

**Chris:** I wonder how Naruto and everybody else is doing.

(A cutaway scene appeared with Naruto and the gang coming out a terminal of Dullas International Airport after going through a series of indirect flight.)

**Naruto:** That was a long trip.

**Kakashi:** Well, it is supposed to be long Naruto. It was an airplane flight. By the way Naruto, if you haven't figured it out yet, we are now in northern Virginia.

**Naruto:** (tired) Wha'?

**Kakashi:** (to everybody) We should be seeing our bus drivers when we go down the escalator. He'll be holding a sign saying "Kakashi and friends".

**Gai:** (whispering) Of course it says Kakashi.

(They went down the escalator after going through the passport stop. The driver holds up a sign in Spanish instead of English. The sign said "Kakashi y amigos". They had trouble looking for him and they eventually found him after a while.)

**Driver:** Me llamo Carlos. ¿Hables inglés?

**Kakashi:** Ah, we speak fluent English and Japanese.

**Carlos (driver):** Oh, I taught you speak Spanish. My boss told me you guys do. Okay then, I will lead you baggage pickup. (They went to the bag pickup to pick up there bags obviously. Then they went outside to go to the 2 shuttle vans they rented.) Here they are. I will be the driver of this one and Adolf here will be the other driver.

**Adolf:** Guten tag!

**Carlos:** They speak fluent English

**Adolf:** Oh! I taught they speak German.

**Carlos:** (to Naruto and the gang) We'll be driving you to Baltimore Harbor to go on the cruise ship.

**Naruto:** Damn it, more traveling!

(They went on the shuttle vans and drove all the way to Baltimore, MD which is about a 2-3 hours drive. We know this stuff because we live in Maryland. You know that state not too much people can point out on a map including the people who live in it. During the drive, they passed through PG county which is a ghetto sort of. **No offense to people who live in PG County and people who live in a ghetto.** Apparently, we live in county near PG County which is sort of a ghetto, but mostly rural and redneck.)

**Sakura:** Whoa! This place is a ghetto.

**Sasuke:** Look at all the poor people.

**Naruto:** (counting the number of pimps) Whoa! That was the 16th pimp I saw so far. Oh wait, make that 17.

**Ino: **What's with the middle class, white kids doing here? (She is referring to summerOloven and Bro as they drove by.)

**Bro:** Hey, I heard that bitch! By the way, we're half-Filipino and we live in… (Summer covered his mouth.)

**Summer:** Shut up you idiot! You should never give personal info.

**Ino:** Wow, the people here are rude.

(They continued driving and finally got to Baltimore Harbor.)

**Carlos & Adolf:** (almost simultaneously) We're here!

**Everybody:** Awesome! Great! (other stuff)

(They boarded the ship and the ship left the harbor.)

**Everybody:** Au Revoir! Arrivederci! Bon Voyage! Cheerio! (Bro: Mmmm…cheerios.) Ta ta! Tot ziens! Jahane! (other stuff)

(Now we go back to the main story.)

**Chris:** That was three written pages of crap on this notebook.

**Kevin:** I know!

(Meanwhile, Herbert is walking in an alley being depressed.)

**Herbert:** I'm so depressed.

**Bro:** No (_beep_)! (sarcastic) No, we taught you were happy.

**Herbert:** Who said that? It sounded like a naughty little boy.

**Bro:** DAHHH! Don't rape me!

(Bro popped out a thrash can and ran away from Herbert.)

**Herbert:** Oh! Who's that naughty, little boy?!(All of a sudden a bird pooped on top of Herbert.) Ew! (He noticed the bird pooh had a dry, piece of paper in it.) What's this? (He started reading the paper.)

_(Paper): Dear Herbert,_

_This letter is here to inform you about the chuunin exams being placed in Konoha. Your team will apply for the exams if you choose to. You need to go to my office with the other team leaders to tell me if you want them to apply. If you want to know why I put this in bird crap, it's so those damn people who steals my water won't steal this also._

_Yours in Christ,_

_Adam West_

_Adam West_

_P.S. Dadadadadah…Batman!_

(End message.)

**Herbert:** I should inform them.

**Bro:** No (_beep_)!

**Summer:** What he said.

**Herbert:** Who said that?!

**Bro:** DAH!

(Herbert went to Adam's office along with Bonnie and Mort. They opened the door and saw Adam West putting on the hokage hat like Darth Vador putting on his helmet with that machine thing. Adam turned around.)

**Adam:** You need me.

**Mort:** We're here to tell you if we want to put our teammates in the chuunin exams.

**Adam:** Oh yea right. Almost forgot about that.

**Herbert:** I think all three of my teammates are ready.

**Mort:** Same thing.

**Bonnie: **Ditto!

**Adam:** Okay, here are the application forms. (Adam obviously hands them the application forms.) If you want to know, the chuunin exams are one of the most dangerous tests in the world. Hope your teammates live!

**Mort:** I wish they will live too. (whispering) Most likely not, but who cares.

(The three went to their teammates. We are just going to Herbert's team.)

**Herbert:** Here you go. (he hands them the application fornms to Team 7.)

**Meg:** What the hell is this?!

**Herbert:** These are application forms for the chuunin exams which are exams for you guys to advance to chuuni level.

**Kevin:** (not as enthusiastic) neat.

**Chris:** Oh, we can advance in level.

**Herbert:** You must fill out these forms and turn them in about… 30 minutes from now in the chuunin exams office building over there.

**Kevin:** Okay (They quickly filled out the forms and ran to the chuunin exams office.)

**Herbert:** (as they ran) Hope you guys live! (They arrived at the chuunin exams office.)

**Kevin:** I wondered were the application office is. (He notices a few ninja just standing around.) Hey you, where is the chuunin exams application office is?

**Ninja #1:** It is over here. (He points to the room they were next to. Kevin looks inside and notices it was a bathroom.)

**Kevin:** (does an angry anime stare) You (_beep_)en assholes. That's not the application office. That's a (_beep_)en bathroom.

**Ninja #2:** So you noticed. You just passed the first part of the exams, turning in the applications. By the way, it is on the third floor.

**Kevin:** Whatever… (whispered) assholes!

(The ninja turned back to chuunin sentinels. Kevin and the rest went to the application office and turned in the application forms in. They each got an ID card and went out of the office to go to the place where the first test of the exams would be held.)

**Chris;** That was fun. (They walked to the first exam room and noticed all the other ninja from other villages there.) They don't look too happy.

**Stewie:** (out of nowhere) No, (_beep_)en (_beep_).

**Chris:** Who was that? (He notices it was Stewie.) Hi, Stewie!

**Stewie: **Shut up, fatty. Oh yea, here are your friends. (He points to the rookie 9 and Gai's team.)

**Connie:** (to Meg) Look who came, fatty. I taught you would probably eat instead of fighting.)

**Meg: **Shut up bitch! I don't eat to solve my problems. I cut myself.

**Connie:** Yea whatever, I heard you the last gazillion times…(whispered) Fatty Fatninski.

(Meg looks at her angrily.)

**Unknown prompter:** Okay! Shut up you two, especially the fatass. I hate fat kids.

**Meg:** (starts crying) I'm not fat.

(Chapter Ends)

**New narrator (Mike Rowe):** Next time on "When the world turned upside-down", the first test of the chuunin exams begin and we also start on the second test. Cleaning up those papers and picking up dead people is a really Dirty Job.

(Ending theme song which is apparently is the Dirty Jobs theme song)

Summer: Hahaha that was a funny ending. I think the rest of it was sucked. Stupid writers block!

Bro: Teehe, I love cat fights. Gig, gig, giggity, goo…

Summer: Pervert!! (She hits her brother to wake him up from his dirty thoughts.) **Anyways, we have decided that the sand sibs, sound 5, and the prompters should be are reviewers, so if your interested tell us your first name or pen name, what you look like, personality, and which character you want to become (you may want to have back-up characters just in case). Thank You Specialman!** If we don't get enough people, the rest will be from Family Guy or other places. The deadline is on the date when we upload the next chapter (to be announced). Cya then!

Bro: By the way ever since I started puberty, I can't take the perverted thoughts out of my head. It's like it was built in there and becomes active when I reached puberty. Also, I finally got myself a pen name instead of uploading my stories using my sister's account and using her as my beta. **_It's JoeM007._** I am also thinking of making a small fic called "Bro's apology for ASS". It's kinda obvious.


	9. Halloween Special

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Family Guy, Danny Phantom, and any other show or whatever mentioned. Plus, this is my brother's idea, so if you hate it blame him. Some our friends are mentioned in this story and, for security reasons, we changed the names. (sort of)

**Chapter 7: The Halloween Special**

**A/N:** Since Halloween is coming up, we decided to make a Halloween Special involving 3 one-shots related to the story (sort of). By the way Specialman, you are Gaara. NightFoxDawnLily, you're Kisame. So…yeah! Okay here we go.

(Theme song is played. You get the point.)

**Mike Rowe (narrator):** Ooooo… it's the Halloween Special. Uw… spooky. Yea… whatever, going on. Now it's time… to get dirty. The first on e is about kids trick or treating at the Hidden Sound Village at Michael Jackson's house. Neat!

_One Super huge thing you should not do on Halloween_

_OC stats:_

_**Frank:** Tall, has clown shoes, nerdy; better known as HouseRoolz on Youtube_

_**Rhett:** Short, has abnormally small feet, equally nerdy; see profile for JoeM007_

_**Resurie:** see profile_

_**Makoto:** tall, short dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, braces_

**Frank (oc):** You know how your parents say you can't take candy from strangers. Well' Halloween is the only time of the year to go to every pedophile's house in the neighborhood to get candy and to me, that's weird.

**Rhett (oc): **Wow, you're weird Frank.

**Frank:** I know!

**Rhett:** So, what are you dressed up as?

**Frank:** I am Dr. House from House.

**Rhett:** Neat, well I'm a monkey.

**Frank:** Ok monkey boy. So when your sister and her friend will will come?

**Rhett:** Oh, you mean Resurie and Makoto.

**Frank:** Ah…, yes.

**Rhett:** Oh here they come. Tee he, my sister dressed up as a squirrel and her friend is a Swedish whore.

**Frank:** Neat. (thinking) Hope I get laid!

**Resurie:** I'm a squirrel! So, where are we going first?

**Makoto:** I am thinking of going to that big mansion over there. (She's pointing to the mansion that is a replica of Neverland Ranch in the middle of the village.) I heard they have a Haunted House there.

**Rhett:** Awesome! I would actually be scared this year.

(They went to the Neverland Ranch replica where Micheal Jackson lives. They come in with a group of other kids.)

**Frank:** Wow! This place is scary

**Resurie:** No (_beep_)en (_beep_)! Asshole!

**Makoto: **I think we enter here. (She's pointing to a penthouse coming out of the mansion where there is a bunch of decorations and a huge sign pointing to it saying "Enter here".)

**Resurie:** Ah.., no (_beep_)!

(The group went to the penthouse entrance. There are 2 doors on the penthouse. One door saying "evil girl's entrance" and the other door saying "naughty, dirty boy's entrance" with "evil" and "naughty, dirty" crossed out.)

**Makoto:** Hemmm…, must be a chastity thing.

**Rhett:** Meh, maybe.

(They went into the doors. Rhett and Frank went into the "boy" door and Resurie and Makoto went into the "girl" door.)

**Rhett: **Uw… dark. (noticed something) I just noticed that we have European names and my sister and my friend doesn't.

**Frank: **No (_beep_)! (obviously sarcastic) No…, I taught they have African names.

(They keep on walking in the dark. Resurie and Makoto see a door open saying exit.)

**Resurie:** That must be the exit.

**Makoto:** No (_beep_)!

(They went inside the door and entered the mansion.)

**Makoto:** Oh this is nice.

(Now we go to the boys.)

**Rhett:** Hey! I see the exit. That was the crappiest Haunted House I've ever been to, even crappier than the Ghost of Sotterly and the Ghost Walk of the Zekiah Swamp combined.

**Frank:** Hey, look the exit.

(They went to the exit. When they entered, they saw a bedroom.)

**Rhett:** Oh, this sucks.

**Michael Jackson:** Oh, it will.

**Frank:** Huh?! (They turned around and saw nobody and turned back and saw Michael Jackson.)

**Rhett:** What the (_beep_)!

**MJ:** Time to rape the naughty boys.

**Frank:** What the (_beep_)! (They were tied down yelling and screaming. Meanwhile, Makoto and Resurie were walking through the mansion.)

**Makoto:** (noticed a portrait) I know that face. It's Michael Jackson, the greatest and the chastest pop artist out there. I wonder why he is doing here. (They heard MJ's creepy laugh and the boy's scream.)

**Resurie:** Must be Frank and Rhett. (Frank and Rhett screamed again.)

**Rhett:** Someone help us. Micheal Jackson is raping us.

**Makoto:** No, he won't do such a thing. (Screams were heard again.)

**Rhett:** Oh hell, I mean it!

**Makoto:** We must help them.

**Stewie:** Hey, shut up there! Can anybody get sleep here?

(They followed to where the sounds where from to a book case.)

**Resurie:** There must be a secret chamber behind this. Quick! Take out the books. That's how to open it.

**Makoto:** What about the button saying "open book case"?

**Resurie:** Meh, close enough. (They pushed the button and the book case open. They saw Michael about to rape Rhett and Frank.)

**MJ**: (startled) I taught you girls went to the Labyrinth so the Minotaur will kill you.

**Makoto:** Ah, we followed the exit sign.

**MJ:** I know I shouldn't put the exit door next to the Labyrinth door.

**Resurie:** Time to take the boys back.

**R & F:** Yea! (The girls used their jutsus to beat the crap out of Michael.)

**MJ:** Nooo…! (They went out of the mansion.)

**Frank:** I known I shouldn't have hoped to get laid.

**Resurie & Makoto:** What!

**Frank:** Nothing.

(One-shot ended)

**Mike Rowe:** That was a fasinating story… and it had a moral. I didn't figure it out yet, but still it is very dirty, as in a **_GOOD _**way. The next one is about Naruto and the gang hunting for the Flying Dutchman on the cruise ship. It involves major OOCness, so be warned!

_Scooby-Pakkun_

_OC stats:_

_**Captain Gaylord Wiggles:** the captain of the cruise ship, possibly gay, in a cult (possibly a gay or bi cult where they rape people)_

(The scene opens with Team 7 in the cabin.)

**Naruto: **…and so the Flying Dutchman steals the souls of sailors who sail nearby where his ship sunken.

**Sasuke:** That was the dumbest story I've ever heard.

**Naruto:** (anime glare) Shut up Sasuke! That was a very good story. I can't believe I had to bunk with you for the next month.

**Kakashi:** Hey! Shut up you two! Can I get any beauty sleep around here with you two yapping?!

**Naruto:** (little kid type sound) O…kay… (All of a sudden, they heard screaming from the deck.) What's that! (They hurried to where they heard in the deck with everybody on the boat with the captain. They saw a woman there.) What happened?

**Women:** All of a sudden, my husband, my jewelry, and my purse were stolen by what looked like a pirate that is glow-in-the-dark speaks fluent Dutch and floats.

**Naruto:** (thinking) Sounds awfully like the Flying Dutchman.

**Woman:** (continuing) He reminds me of a character on Spogebob Squarepants. I forgot his name.

**Naruto:** (angry) It's the Flying Dutchman, dumb ass!

**Kakashi:** Naruto,…shut up. (to woman) Sorry about that. He's mentally retarded. (Naruto mumbled a bunch of things.) Naruto and I will help you find him. (to Sakura and Sasuke) Any of you want to join.

**Sasuke:** No, I'm tired. I want to have some beauty sleep.

**Sakura:** I want to join in.

**Kakashi:** Who else want to join in? (Kabuto raises his hand.)

**Kabuto: **I would.

**Kakashi:** Okay, everybody else, go back to sleep. We'll find this man. (Everybody else went back to sleep. Sakura notices something.)

**Sakura:** What's this. (She touched glow-in-the-dark goo.) Hey guys, come over here. (They came.)

**Naruto:** Oh, that's neat. (He noticed something else.) Hey guys, there's a trap door under this. (They opened the door and went down the path.) Like zionks man. This is very creepy.

**Kakashi:** Shut up! I think I know how to make this easier.

(He summoned Pakkun.)

**Pakkun: **Rah row. Rhere rare re? (translated "Ah oh, where are we?)

**Kakashi:** Hey shut up! Do us a favor and look for a trail of scent from this goo. (He gave Pakkun the glowing goo.)

**Pakkun:** Ew, smells nasty. (They follow Pakkun in the path until they came into a fork in the path with the same scent is smelled in both paths.)

**Naruto:** Oh crap!

**Kakashi:** Here we split up. Naruto and Pakkun go to the left and Daphne, Velma, and Fred … um… I mean Sakura, Kabuto, and I go to the right.

**Everyone:** Okay. (They split up.)

**Naruto:** Pakkun, this is like…very scary.

**Pakkun:** Shut up with that.

**Naruto:** Tee he, just fitting in with the moment.

(Meanwhile, Kakashi's team is going the other way.)

**Kakashi:** Oh crap, we're going into a dark place. Everybody, hold hands so we don't get lost.

**Kabuto:** Ew, I don't want to hold your hands.

**Kakashi:** Too bad. (They hold hands and went through the darkness. Kabuto feels something weird.)

**Kabuto:** Ew Kakashi, your hands are wet and gooey.

**Kakashi:** Ah, that's not mine. (They went into the light at the end and saw the Flying Dutchman holding hands with Kabuto.

**Everybody:** DAHHH! (They ran away in a "Scooby-Doo type" chasing scene with the hippie music and crap like that. Meanwhile, Naruto and Pakkun went to the end of their path and opened the door at the end.)

**Naruto:** What's behind here? (He opens the door and sees the woman from the beginning taking a shower.) DAHHHH! Sorry ma'am. (He quickly closed the door and opened the door next to them.) What's behind here? (He saw a man tied up to a chair and a jar glowing goo next to him in the captain's cabin.) DAHHHH!

**Pakkun:** What happened.

**Man:** Aw cool, a talking dog. Can you talk like Scooby?

**Pakkun:** Quick pressing your luck.

**Man:** I was on that show.

**Pakkun:** Shut up! (They untied the man. Pakkun sniffed the goo again and followed a different trail. Meanwhile, Kakashi's team lost the Flying Dutchman. So they decided to make a trap for him.)

**Kakashi:** (taking out an exploding tag) Okay, whoever steps on this will blow up and we catch the monster.

**Kabuto:** Simple… (They put explosive tags on the floor and they hide. Meanwhile, Naruto's team accidentally went down the path that goes over the explosive tags.)

**Naruto:** That was neat. (They stepped on the tags.)

**Pakkun & Naruto:** DAHHHH! What the hell!

**Sakura:** Narutard, you destroyed our trap now we have to set it up again and we no have exploding tags.

**Kabuto:** Don't worry. I'll get some from my cabin. (Kabuto went alone to his cabin. He got the tags and went back. He got so many tags that the pile went over his head and covered his eyes. He tripped and his glasses fell.) My glasses…, I can not see without my glasses. (Someone gave him his glasses.) DAHHH! (The Flying Dutchman gave it to him. A flint came out of his pocket and it hit the steel floor creating a spark. The spark lighted an explosive tag on fire and blew up.) DAHHH! (The blast pushed them to everywhere else is.)

**Kakashi:** Kabuto! You caught the monster. Let's see him. (They tookoff his mask.)

**Everybody:** Captain Gaylord Wiggles!

**Naruto:** Why did you do it?

**Captain:** It's so I would get some money. FYI, captains on cruise ships don't get much money.

**Naruto:** What about the lady's husband?

**Captain:** I'm in a cult where we rape men.

**Sakura:** Makes sense.

**Kakashi:** We'll tie you up and give you to the Coast Guards tomorrow.

(The next day.)

**Coast Guard:** How did you get this man? He's been wanted for years.

**Kakashi:** WE used explosives.

**CG:** You know you used explosives near the fuel tank.

**Kabuto:** Oh well.

**CG:** Well we wil lock this man away for good.

**Captain:** I could have got away with this if it wasn't for those meddling kids and their stupid dog.

**CG:** Sure yea. That's what they all say.

**Naruto:** Who will run the ship now?

**CG:** Whoever is in second in command.

**Sasuke:** (to Naruto) Wow Naruto, you did something good for once, dope.

**Naruto:** Shut up! Sasuke bastard!

(2nd one-shot ended)

**Mike Rowe:** Another good story. Now the next one is about Gai's team (Dave's team) ghost hunting in Amity Park in the Danny Phantom Universe. It would involve exorcism and paranormal investigating.

_Ghost hunters in Amity Park_

**Dave Campbell: **Had you ever a day when you know something is going to go wrong? Well my team and I had one and this is our story.

(The scene opens with Dave's team entering Amity Park.)

**Cleveland Jr.: **(all hyper) Where are you going to?

**Dave: **Well, where going to look for this "ghost boy" and exorcise him.

**Jr.:** (still hyper) Sounds creepy.

(As they walk down the streets, people vomit and gag from the sight of Dave's and Jr's tight, stretchy pants. They eventually arrived at the house where most of the activity is said to be.)

**Dave:** Okay… set up the EVPs and thermal imaging cameras. (All of a sudden, they heard a ghostly moan and a ghost boy quickly appeared and disappeared in front of them.)

**Carol: **Whoever that ghost boy is. He's hot.

**Neil**: Now we know the place is haunted.

**Jr.:** (still hyper) I see him at the end of that hallway. Get the Holy Water and let's get him.

(They chased the ghost boy throughout the house. Carol went outside to set up a ghost barrier to keep him in. They cornered him.)

**Dave:** Now let's exorcise this mother _(beep)_er. (He takes out the Holy Water.) May the power of Christ compel you. (While sprinkling Holy Water) May the power of Christ compel you.

**Danny: **Hey stop it. (He started burning from the water.) Hey stop it. Oh wait, I can disappear. (he disappeared.)

**Neil:** Luckily, we brought a thermal imaging camera to see the unseen. (They chased Danny again and cornered him again.)

**Dave:** Ok, let's do this for good. (He sprinkled more water.)

**Danny: **Quit it! (He turns back into Danny Fenton.)

**Everybody:** Wha?

**Dave:** You turned into boy. You must be a possessed boy. (He starts sprinkling water again.) May the power of Christ compel you.

**Danny: **Hey I'm a ghost hybrid… that is good. Stop it!

**Dave:** Liar! Hopefully Carol would come back with my Ghostbusters ghost vacuum from back in the day.

(Carol comes back with the ghost vacuum.)

**Carol:** Dave! Catch! (He caught the vacuum.) Let's do this. (The vacuum sucked Danny's face. All of a sudden, Jazz came in because she heard sounds.)

**Jazz: **Hey! What are you pervs doing with my baby brother?

**Danny: **I'm not your damn baby brother. I'm simply your brother.

**Jazz:** Well, you'll be my baby brother forever.

**Danny: **(quietly) Bitch!

(Jazz charged at them and beat the crap out of them. They didn't fought back. The team fell unconscious.)

**Jazz:** Bastards!

**Danny: **Whatever, I could of did it myself if they didn't had Holy Water and watched the Exorcist.

**Jazz:** Don't worry Danny. It's all over.

(3rd one-shot ended.)

**Mike Rowe:** So you just saw the Halloween Special of "When the world turned upside down". I know… the special was a huge piece of crap. Working with crap both physically and metaphorically is very dirty. So hope you have a safe trick-or-treating and a Happy Halloween. And remember, don't take candy from strangers. Oh wait,… it's time for my Halloween party. (All the characters in this special and the authors came in the room and started dancing. "The Monster Mash" is played. Pakkun and Captain Gaylord Wiggles are talking.)

**Pakkun:** So what is the goo made out of?

**Captain:** Nuclear waste.

**Pakkun:** (with a shocked stare) Oh crap!

(The party continued.)

(Chapter ended)

**Summer: **That was stupid. I know but oh well!

**Bro:** Quit insulting m already got like six people flaming me on the ASS story.

**Summer:** I am a squirrel!!! By the way, Makoto in the first story is my friend. If you like InuYasha, read her stories. Her pen name is surfer.teen. I talk too much anywayz we got a new reader, NightFoxDawnLily. (applause can be heard) Congratulations to her because she is the new Kisame WOOHOO!! **Ok now we got Gaara and Kisame taken so hurry up if you want part of the cast. I will update soon!!**


	10. Just like the 1st circle of hell

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, Family Guy, The Divine Comedy by Dante, our teacher, etc. If we do, we will be rich… and smart.

**Chapter 8: Just like the 1st circle of Hell**

**Summer: **I AM SO SORRY! School sucks balls!

**A/N:** We couldn't find a good title for this chapter. The title is a reference to the Divine Comedy (Dante's Inferno) by some guy named Dante. The first circle of hell (or limbo) is for those who are not baptized, pagan, etc. They suffer by mental self torture from being without God and other stuff like that. When I first heard the title of the book, I taught this would be funny, but it wasn't. It was a great book though.

(theme song crap)

**Narrator:** We pick up from when Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Dave's team are about to start the first part of the Chuunin exams and meet the first proctor. **By the way, we chose the first proctor.** Go find out for yourself.

**Proctor:** OK! While fatty over there is going to the bathroom to cry and eat more fatass food, I will tell you guys my name and get started with the test. My name is Mr. Polan.

**A/N:** Mr. Polan is a sarcastic teacher at our school who looks like Napoleon Dynomite. We changed his name around for security reasons.

**Mr. Polan:** Who said that? (sarcastically) No, I'm not sarcastic. Anyway… (Meg comes back in.) Oh crap, fatty is back. Everybody make way! Wide load coming through! As I was saying, you guys will pick a random number out of this basket. The number will decide your seat for you. (They pick up their slips of paper one by one. They went to their assigned seats and got their test paper.) OK! Here are the rules. The test is done in a point deduction system. Each of you has 10 points, except you fatty. You have 7 points.

**Meg:** What!

**Mr. Polan:** Shut up! Ok! If you get caught cheating, you will have 2 points deducted. Except for you Meg, 3 points are deducted from you.

**Meg:** That's not fair.

**Mr. Polan:** Oh hell it is! Anyway, if you get caught 5 times, you get kicked out. 3 times for you fatty! If you failed and have 0 points left, your whole team fails and get kicked out also. There are 9 questions on the paper. I'll give you the 10th question at the end which will be about 45 minutes from now. So good luck, except for you fatty!

(They started on the test. Chris is on the first question.)

**Chris:** (in his head) "If a tree falls in a forest and nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" What the hell! How would I know that? That question is unanswerable! It is not even related to being a ninja. I will skip that! Ok! Question #2! "If a kunai and a needle are thrown at a target with the kunai going 20 m/s and the needle going 38 m/s, the kunai has a mass of 3 kilograms and the needle has a mass of 2 grams, thrower A- who throws the kunai- is 25 meters away at a 45 degree angle and thrower B- who throws the needle- is 32 meters away at a 110 degree angle, will the projectiles collide with each other , pass each other, or hit the target? If they do collide, how far away from the target do they collide?" What the hell! This involves advanced physics and other nerd crap. How would I know this? Ok! Next question! "Who will win in a fight- Jake Long or Goku?" That's easy, Jake Long! Ok! Next question! Crap, skip that! (He reads the rest of the questions and skips all of them. He is scared and confused. We obviously know Goku will so kick Jake Long's ass. He noticed Jennifer Love Hewitt next to him.) Oh hi Jennifer! Didn't know you were here!

**Jennifer:** Looks like you need help.

**Chris:** I see. (starts looking at her huge boobs) Mhmm. Yes!

**Jennifer:** Here, see my answers and copy them.

**Chris:** (Comes out of his perverted trance) Wha? Oh! Ok! What if I get caught and why do you want to give me the answers?

**Jennifer:** Well, it is so all of us will be included in the rest of the test and to make the story flow better. Also, it is to make the chapter to have a good and happy ending and to make the ending possible.

**Chris:** (looking at her boobs again) Wha?

**Jennifer:** Did you paid any attention to what I said?

**Chris:** (As she was talking, here boobs were jiggling) Two D's and a F!

**Jennifer:** Aw! Screw you! (She turns around hiding her boobs and the answers from Chris.)

**Chris:** Noooooo..!

**Mr. Polan:** Hey you there, shut up! You just 2 points 'cause I count talking as cheating.

**Chris:** Yes sir.

**Mr. Polan:** Good!

(Meanwhile, Kevin is wondering about the test.)

**Kevin:** (thinking) Why the hell would they make the test so hard? I would KILL the bastards for doing this. (noticed something) Wait, I get it. The eagle-eyed sentinels, the hard and retarded questions, and the 2 point deduction- it all make sense now. Normally, we fail the test if we got caught once. The test is not the written part. It is us cheating and gathering information. It all makes sense now. Hopefully Chris and fat ass would get it. I would KILL the bastards for making me feel stupid for 20 minutes within the test.

(He uses Sasuke's sharigan somehow to copy pencil movements of the nerdy guy in front of him. Everybody else figured that out except for Meg and Chris. They all used their cheating techniques to obviously cheat. Cleveland sends a fly out, but the prompter squishes it while it was flying around.)

**Cleveland:** Aw man!

(The cheating continues without Meg and Chris knowing it even though it is happening right in front of their eyes. Chris is freaking out. Meg is acing the test.)

**Meg:** (thinking) My God! This stuff is easy. Since sound is something you hear and nobody is around to hear it, it technically doesn't make a sound. It makes a sound wave, but not a sound. Also, Goku will so kick Jake Long's ass. Jake Long is just skin and bones. (Connie is behind her about to do a mind transfer jutsu. She did the signs and performed it. She went into Meg's mind.)

**Connie:** (in Meg's brain) My God! This place is huge and dark. I sense this is filled with a longing to have friends, but it obviously won't happen. The bitch! Dreaming such a wasteful dream! OK! Time to memorize the answers! Crap! Too hard! I would write it down on Meg's hand and read it later. (She came out of Meg's body and back into her own. She quickly realized she wasted her time by writing on Meg's hand instead of memorizing it. She's pissed off at her stupidity.) (thinking) I should of wrote it on my hand. Crap! Wait! That doesn't make sense also. (Back to Meg)

**Meg:** (thinking) What's with the writing. Crap! I must get it off somehow. (She licks it off. Mr. Polan notices her.)

**Mr.Polan:** Fatty over there! Quit eating yourself. Wait! On second taught, keep on doing it until you're dead. (Meanwhile, Chris is still freaking out and still doesn't get it. He went into a fettle position.)

**Chris:** Ohhh… it's hopeless.

**Sentinel #1:** #6, you're kicked out for cheating.

**#6:** Hey wait , I didn't cheat. I looked at the person next to me's paper. Oh crap!

(The sentinel grabbed him and kicked him out with his teammates. One by one, people get kicked out more humiliating and hilarious than the last one. Eventually, most of the testing people are gone. Mr. Polan notices this.)

**Mr.Polan:** (thinking) Looks like I weeded most of them out. Crap! Fatty is still here and she is finished with her test. (The time period ended and Chris is still in his fettle position.) Ok! Pencils down!

**Chris:** Crap! It's time for the 10th question.

**Mr.Polan:** (sarcastically) No, it's time for the -463rd question. Ok! Anyway, listen up for the question I would only say it once. Also, here are some new rules for that question. You guys can chose not to take the question and fail. Also, if you get this wrong, you will get banned from the exams PERMANENTLY!

**Meg:** What! That's not fair.

**Mr.Polan:** Shut up! I have my reasons. Anybody want to fail or do they want to be banned from the exams.

**Examinee:** I do!

**Mr.Polan:** You made a good decision.

(Quickly, many people raised there hands to fail the test. Chris is scared to fail the question, yet doesn't want to fail. He raises his hand.)

**Chris:** (raised his hand and crying a bit) I…

**Mr.Polan:** Go on! You want to fail or try to answer the question.

**Chris:** I… (stubbornly for some reason) I am going to choose to answer that question. I don't care if I get banned. I will do that. I won't back down now.

**Meg:** Yeah! Go Chris!

**Mr.Polan:** (To Meg) Shut up! (to Chris) So, you would want to answer. Why the hell you just blurted it out?! You could of kept it to yourself. (thinking) He made the others want to stay. The fat ass son of a bitch! (talking out loud) Ok! Here's the 10th question. (He holds it for a while to draw tension.)

**Kevin:** (angrily) Ok! Go on with it!

**Mr.Polan:** Well, that was there to add tension. The 10th question is…there is no 10th question at all.

**Everybody:** (angrily) What!

**Mr.Polan:** The entire written test was a real waste of time.

**Chris:** I knew that all along.

**Kevin:** No, you didn't, retard!

**Connie:** (confused) What, I still don't get it.

**Mr.Polan:** Ok! Let my almost identical cousin Napoleon Dynamite explain it to you

**Napoleon:** Ok! The written exam was a waste of time.

**Connie:** We know that already.

**Napoleon:** Gosh! I didn't finish it yet! Gosh! The real test is to see if you can gather information correctly without the enemy knowing about it. Chuunin must do that. Ok! Gosh!

**Meg:** Still don't get it.

**Napoleon:** Chuunin are like ligers. Ok!

**Connie:** Sorry, I don't speak geek.

**Napoleon:** I'm not a geek, I'm a nerd. Gosh! You can't tell the difference by now.

**Connie:** Still don't comprehend.

**Napoleon:** Gosh! Bitch! Screw you, I won't explain it to you guys any more. (flicks them off and walks away)

**Mr.Polan:** Ok! Here's to make it simple for you idiots. You all pass. Now get out of my site. (to Napoleon) Yo Napoleon, come here and do your dance for a victory dance.

**Napoleon:** Gosh! Oh right! (He came back to do his dance and started dancing. Everybody looked at him in a stupid way. Mr. Polan joined him. All of a sudden, a banner with kunai tied to it came in and covered Mr. Polan and Napoleon. The next proctor comes in front of the banner.)

**Proctor #2:** Ok! You maggots! I am your new proctor. The next exam starts tomorrow.

**Chris:** Can you tell us your name?

**Proctor #2:** That's none of your business. I will tell you guys tomorrow. Hopefully you guys will be prepared. This test will make this written exam look like a walk in the park.

**Chris:** It was.

**Proctor #2:** Looks like we have a smart ass in here.

**Chris:** Sorry ma'am.

**Peter:** Dude, she's a girl. I taught she was a boy.

**Proctor #2:** Shut up! Both of you! (She slaps both of them in the head)

(Chapter ended)

**Narrator: **Next time on "Where were you when the world turned upside-down?", it's the second phase of the exams. How will it go?! Find out!

**Summer:** Woho!! Yeah! Woooo!! OMG! Ahhhh! Ok I am fine. Guess what, specialman is coming next. Weee!! Sugar!!

**Bro:** Yea! Also, I made a lot of retarded videos on Youtube under my username JoeM007. Same for summer! Also, they will all go to the Forest of Sunshine for the next exams. Despite its title, it is really a minefield filled with booby traps and false, exploding trees.

**Summer:** Woohoo! Yeah! Wooooo! Weeeee! Woohoo! OMG!! OMFG!! Ahhhhhhhh!! (the song "She bang" by Ricky Martin starts to play) Yipppyyyy!! (Dances like crazy) Ahhhh!!! Woohoo! Yeah!! (all is quiet)… (3 minutes later) Ahhh! Woohoo!!

**Bro:** SHUT UP!! (beats her until she's unconscious)


	11. Live from the Forest of sunshineblah

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Family Guy, Fruits Basket, or myself. Oh wait! I do own myself.

**Chapter 9: Live from the Forest of Sunshine and the Field of Bunnies!**

**Summer: **God! That sounds gay!

**A/N:** Yes it does! As said in the last chapter, the Forest of Sunshine and the (mine) Fields of Bunnies are really a horrible place that is extremely dangerous like the Cape of Good Hope in Africa. It was originally called the Cape of Storms or something like that, but they changed it to encouraged exploration. Ok! Anyway! We meet Gaara (specialman), Temari (gir-the-cute-kounoichi), and Kankuro in this one. Ok! Hoped you liked the history lesson! Knowledge is power!

(Theme song crap)

**Narrator: **Today, we pick up on the day after the first exam and start on the 2nd one, which is in the Forest of Sunshine and the Field of Bunnies. Cleaning up the corpse in this exam will be one dirty job. Also, summer is the 2nd proctor. So whoever wanted that character, you just lost your chance.

**Summer:** HAHAHAHA I win!!

(Team 7 is walking towards the meeting place in front of the forest.)

**Chris**: So what do you think the 2nd exam will be like?

**Kevin**: Meh, possibly easy.

**Meg**: Oh you're so right Kevy Wevy. You will protect me with you r muscular arms from those other ninjas.

**Kevin**: (didn't listened) Wha? What did you say?

**Meg**: Did you listen to me?

**Kevin**: You said something.

**Joe**: (as inner Sakura) Kevin, you (_beep_)en retard! You can't pay attention to your teammates especially when that teammate's dark side is me.

You damn (_beep_)en retard. I am going to kick your (_beep_)en retarded ass when I get out of here. Cha!

**Meg**: Nothing!

(Herbert popped out, all of a sudden, from a dark alley.)

**Herbert**: (to Chris and Kevin) You boys need some treats before that exam of yours and I have some popsicles for you guys.

**Meg**: Where are they?

**Herbert**: Shut up, you bitch! (to Chris and Kevin) They are in this alley and I got something for you guys to drink. (He takes out a vile of some liquid, possibly roofie.)

So you want some.

**Chris**: (not getting it) No thanks, Mr. Herbert. It will make us slow down and we will be late if we do. Thanks though.

(They started walking away.)

**Herbert**: You fat ass son of a bitch. I will get you soon.

(They ran to the meeting place and well, met everybody.)

**Chris**: (to Peter) Hi! Dad!

**Peter**: Hey Chris! (looks at Meg in a mad way) Meg.

**Meg**: (angrily) Why are you looking at me like that? You fat ass son of a (_beep_).

**Peter**: Meh, felt like it.

(The scene focuses on Gaara (specialman) and the sand sibs.)

**Specialman**: Dude! What's taking so long! I don't want the specialness inside of me to come out soon. (to writers) WTF!! Man!!! That was the crapiest joke I've ever heard. You guys suck!

**Summer**: Hey! Just be happy that we put you in our story.

**Specialman**: Yea! Whatever! (to Temari (gir-the-cute-kounoichi) As I said, what's taking so long?

**GTCK**: (hyper) Search me! I don't know! Give me more candy!

**Mr. Harmonator**: Hey! You there! Shut up and set down!

(Pause)

**Summer**: Mr. Harmonator is a teacher at our school. We changed his name around a bit. He will be playing Kankuro for the slow people who did not get it. Why else would he be in here!

**Bro**: He's my history teacher.

**Summer**: Hey! Get your own pausing scene. Anyway, he is horribly bipolar. He's half-fun, half-(_beep_).

(End pause)

**Mr. Harmonator**: Eh! Who talked about me like that? I want you to shut up and set down! You stupid hippie!

**GTCK**: (hyper) Hey! "Set down" is improper grammar. "Sit down" is more proper"

Hmm, I didn't know I knew that.

**Mr. Harmonator**: Eh! Making fun of a man's accent! What's wrong with you?

**Specialman**: Hey! Can you two shut up for me? Please!

(All of a sudden, summer (Anko) popped up in front of the crowd.)

**Summer**: Hello, people! Can you shut the hell up for me?! I'm having my period and I don't want to get angry. Ok! Anyway, here are the … (interrupted by 3 academy students)

**Bertram**: (dressed as Konohamaru) Ok! People! We are going to interview random people for the school news paper in order to fill up time in this chapter. (to Stewie, angrily) Stewie!

**Stewie**: What are doing here, Bertram?

**Bertram**: Did you hear my speech? You retard!

**Stewie**: Sorry, I don't speak gay!

**Olivia**: (dressed as Moegi) Shut up! You two! (slaps them both in the head)

**Summer**: Thanks for that!

**Olivia**: You're welcome! Anyway, we will interview you guys about being a ninja. Let's start with you. (points to Chris)

**Chris**: Me?

**Olivia**: No, it's the other fat ass retard next to you.

(Chris looks around for some other fat ass retard.)

**Chris**: You mean my dad.

**Olivia**: I meant you, you retard!

**Chris**: Ok… Hey!

**Steve Smith (from American Dad!):** (dressed as Udon) Can we hurry up here! I have a hot date in an hour.

**Olivia**: With whom? Your inflatable girlfriend!

**Steve**: She's not inflatable. She's a store bought dummy. Woops! Did I say that out loud?

**Bertram**: Ah yeah! Whoever created your show must be a retard in order to put you in it.

**Steve**: He created your show also! Dumb ass!

(Steve, Olivia, and Bertram start arguing with each other for a long time.)

**Peter**: Wow! These 3 fight worse than pirates and ninjas.

(A cutaway scene appears with a **Hollywood-style** ninja watching TV.)

**TV announcer**: Pirates(.)com. It's so easy a ninja can do it.

**Ninja:** What! I will kill these retards for taking the ninja name in vain. Better yet, I will start another auto insurance company called ProgressiveNinja. Better yet, I will kill them.

(He got all his ninja friends and went into his car. As they drove to the Pirates headquarters, they did a parody to the Sopranos opening sequence.)

**Pirate #1:** (looking down from a 16th story window) Hey, boss! A bunch of ninjas are going to attack the building.

**Pirate boss:** Arg! Say it like a **"Hollywood-style" **pirate.

**Pirate #1:** Oh crap! (like a pirate) Ahoy ye matees! There be ninjas attacking starburst.

**Pirate boss**: Thank you! Ok! Arg! Attack those landlubbers.

(they fought each other for a while. It eventually escalated to a 3rd World War. Now I let you decide. Who will win: ninjas or pirates?)

**Bro**: I say ninjas 'cause they're sneaky and stealthy. The ninjas can just go behind the pirates and slit their necks.

(Cutaway scene ends)

**Peter**: I say pirates.

**Chris**: Dude, how come? Ninjas are better.

**Peter**: Dude, pirates have guns.

**Chris**: So, if you give a gun to a ninja, the ninja becomes a sniper.

**Peter**: I didn't know you were smart.

**Chris**: Meh, me too!

(The argument between the 3 finally ends.)

**Bertram**: Ok! Let's start the damn interview! Let's talk to Chris. (to Chris) Ok! Chris, where you're from?

**Chris**: Ah… Quahog, Rhode Island.

**Bertram**: When did you become a ninja?

**Chris**: Ah… about a week ago.

**Bertram**: Have anybody special that you are seeing? (looks at Meg)

**Chris**: Ew… my sister! Hell no! You stupid retard! I don't believe in incest! What the hell did your lesbian mother taught you?

**Bertram**: My mother's life partner is apparently her cousin.

**Chris**: Well, that's nice to know.

**Bertram**: Ok! If Jimmy cracked corn and nobody cares, then why make a song about it?

**Chris**: Ah… I don't know.

**Bertram**: Ok! You're way too stupid for a decent interview. (to Olivia) Interview Meg now!

**Olivia**: Ok! (to Meg) Meg, how is it like being a ninja?

**Meg**: Well, it is a lot better than being a pirate. I have adventures, fight in battles, and have a little romance. (Looks at Kevin)

**Kevin**: Ah… why are you looking at me?

**Meg**: Oh… nothing!

**Joe**: (as Inner Sakura) This is the 2nd time today you shot me down, you (_beep_)en retard. I am going to kick your (_beep_)en retarded ass even harder when I get out of here. Cha! Cha! Cha!

**Olivia**: Ok! Here's a smart person question? Does expecting the unexpected makes the unexpected expected?

**Meg**: Wha?

**Olivia**: (under her breath) Stupid! (normal speech) If you had a license to kill, who will you kill first?

**Meg**: Oh… that's a hard one. Probably Connie!

**Olivia**: Ok! That's all! Kevin, you're next! Steve, take it on!

**Steve**: Ok! First question! Do you find Meg attractive?

**Kevin**: Who's Meg?

**Meg**: It's me you (_beep_)en retard!

**Joe**: (as inner Sakura) Ok! It's the 3rd (_beep_)en time you shot me down today. When I get out of here, I will kick your ass so hard that you will circle the Earth ∞ (infinity) times, thus making the Earth have a 2nd moon.

**Steve**: Ok! 2nd question! What's your weapon of choice?

**Kevin**: My favorite ninja weapon is the Kanata of course. My favorite weapon in general is the counter weight trebuchet. I use it to fling flaming poop balls at people.

**Steve**: Ok! Final question! Do you think The Simpsons is funny?

**Kevin**: What's The Simpsons?

**Steve**: To be honest, I don't know what The Simpsons are too.

**Kevin**: I think it's the show with the yellow colored white guy who secretly loves the black guy by the name of Carl.

**Steve**: What the hell did you just say?!

**Kevin**: I don't… exactly… know.

**Steve**: Ok! We're done interviewing. So long!

**Olivia**: Farewell!

**Bertram**: Goodbye!

(They start doing that Sound of Music song and dance thing)

(The 3 left the place.)

**Summer**: Well that was a load of crap! It took up most of the chapter.

**Specialman**: Yeah! And that kid named Bertram looks gay!

**Bertram**: I heard that!

**Summer**: Ok! Anyway! Here are the rules! The test will take 4 days.

**Peter**: Oh! Come on!

**Summer**: Shut up! Anyway! There are 2 scrolls you have to collect- the sausage scroll and the donut scroll. Each team will receive one scroll in the beginning and it will be given behind this fabulous curtain. Excuse me for my gayness. I'm PMSing. You have to fight other teams in bloody, gory, cannibalistic, horrific battles that will please my psycho interest to get the other scroll. MUHAHAHAHA!! I shall laugh at your lifeless corpses and urinate on your pathetic graves! MUHAHAHAHA! Now Go You Filthy Bastards! (In a sweet voice) Have Fun!

**Peter**: (whispering to Connie) Wow! She's really PMSing.

**Summer**: I heard that! Fat ass!

(They go behind the fabulous curtain one by one to randomly pick the sexually themed scrolls.)

**Chris**: (at the gate with his teammates) Hey! 2nd exam here I come! Believe it!

**Kevin**: Why are you so hyper?

**Chris**: I just took some speed.

(Chapter ended)

**Narrator: **Next time on "When the World Turned Upside Down" The 2nd exam finally starts. Blood, drama, the evil monkey, and Pikachu! What will happen?!! Includes a CSI parody! See ya next time!

**Summer**: I feel like crap! Stupid period!

**Bro**: You are crap! Hehe!

**Summer**: Shut the (_beep_) up! (starts to beat up Bro) Die! Die! Die! (after awhile she sees the damage on her bro.) OMG! Bro! Who did this to you?! (starts hugging bro)

**Bro**: Ah… You did! Bitch!

**Summer**: Why won't nobody love me! (starts crying) Whaaaaa!!!!!!!

**Bro**: 'Cause you're a bitch!

**Summer**: WHAAAAAAAA!!!

**Bro**: Looks like I need to take out the chloroform. (takes out a chloroform soaked rag)

**Summer**: (runs to reader) If you love or the story, review!! Wahhh! Love me!!

**Bro**: Don't worry! It will all end soon. (puts rag on her nose and knocks her out cold) Thank God! She's gone! (starts dancing to the Hamster Dance)

**P.S. -** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!

**P.P.S.-** REVIEW


	12. Lions and Tigers and MJ! Oh my!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own blah, blah, blah, Family Guy, blah, blah, blah, and Naruto.

**Chapter 10: Lions and tigers and Michael Jackson! Oh my!**

**A/N:** Hell ya! Schools out bitches! We got more time to write more chapters bitches.

**Summer:** Sorry for the language. We're crazy!

**A/N:** Me on crack! Anyway, today we go onto the 2nd exam and have a CSI parody. We meet Michael Jackson in this. So yeah!

(theme song crap)

**Narrator: **Now get ready to get dirty… to get dirty. We gonna see how crime scene investigating is like and how dirty it is. Enjoy you pervs!

**Chris**: (walking through the forest) Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot… (interrupted)

**Kevin**: Shut the (_beep_) up! God! You know how annoying that is!

**Chris**: No!

**Meg**: Shut up you two? We need to be quiet to not be attacked.

**Chris**: Ok… nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to do…

**Kevin**: Shut up!

**Meg**: What did I say?

**Kevin & Chris:** You said something this chapter?

**Meg**: Oh my God! I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Kevin**: You said something.

**Chris**: Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention.

**Meg**: Do you guys lack the gray matter between your ears?

**K & C:** Wha?

**Joe:** (as inner Sakura) Oh my God! You guys are freakin' retards! I am going to beat the (_beep_)en (_beep_) out of shove my hands up your asses so I can rip out your prostates. Cha! Cha! Cha!

**Meg**: Please keep it down! We don't want to be heard.

(As they we're arguing, 3 ninjas from the Hidden Crap Village are looking at them.)

**Ninja #1**: Look at those idiots letting their guard down.

**Ninja #2**: It's like taking candy from a baby.

(A cutaway scene appears with a ninja in front of a baby carriage.)

**Ninja:** (took candy from a baby) Haha! You can't get me 'cause I'm a ninja. (the baby took out an AK-47 and shot him)

**Baby:** Goo goo, gah gah, pl pl plee! (translated- Go (_beep_) yourself!)

(end cutaway scene)

**Ninja #1**: Ok! Let's go! (They sneaked attacked the team.)

**Ninja #3**: Turd shuriken! (throws turds in the shape of shuriken at them, don't tell me how they sculpt it that way)

**Kevin**: Crap!

**Chris**: I see that.

**Ninja #2**: Now it's time for all of you to die or get knocked unconscious or get paralyzed or just get beaten badly or… (While he's listing stuff, Meg came up behind him and hit him in the head with a large mallet. Yeah! Mallet space!)

**Meg**: Take that you son of a (_beep_) for scaring the crap out of me literally. (knocks him unconscious)

**Chris**: Ew.

**Meg**: Shut up Chris!

**Ninja #1**: Hmm, so the crap is still in your pants then. (does hand signs) Crappy Spike ball jutsu! (In Meg's pants, her crap becomes a spike ball which cuts her ass. Try not to imagine her ass too hard.)

**Meg**: Gah! Crap!

**Chris**: I see that!

**Meg**: Shut up Chris! Hey this could be an excuse for claiming to lose my virginity. (Everybody around her vomits including summer and bro.)

**Bro:** (_beep_)! Bitch! You made me lost my lunch.

**Summer:** My eyes and ears! They burn!

**Meg**: Hey shut up!

**Ninja #1**: My God! I can't get that image out of my head. It burns. This is a fate worst than death. (He passes out leaving ninja #3 left.)

**Ninja #3**: Oh crap! I'm left.

**Meg**: No shit!

**Ninja #3**: Gotta go! (runs away screaming like a school girl and then runs into a tree and dies due to head trauma)

**Chris**: (walks up to their bags and rummage through them) Looks like we're in luck. We got a donut scroll.

**Meg**: (grabbed it from Chris and twirled around like Ash getting a badge) I got a donut scroll! (pikachu pops up for no reason)

**Pikachu:** Pi-ka-chu!

**Kevin**: How do we know we got the right scroll? The authors were too stupid to make us know which scroll we got last chapter.

**Chris**: We obviously got a sausage scroll in the beginning because some speed fell out of the sausage scroll we got, and all of them have speed with it.

**Kevin**: How do you know that?

**Chris**: I don't really know.

**Meg**: Well, who cares what scroll we had in the beginning! At least, we got both scrolls.

**Chris**: Okay.

**Kevin**: Agree.

**Meg**: Now let's go to the tower.

(They walked through the forest towards the tower.)

**Chris**: Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot…

**Kevin**: What did I said earlier?

**Chris**: Pickled pigs feet!

**Kevin**: No you (_beep_)en moron!

**Meg**: Dude shut the (_beep_) up! We are still not safe. I don't wanna get ambushed again.

**Chris**: Geez. You don't have to overreact.

**Meg**: Sorry I'm PMSing.

**Chris**: I see.

(Meanwhile, summer is in front of the forest gates eating lunch.)

**Summer**: Yumm.. jelly donuts. (squirts jelly on a tree making an image of Eiji's ass from the Prince of Tennis) (A/N: This is summer and I just want to say I LOVE EIJI!) Ah yes! A great image on a tree! Eiji's ass complete with dimples!

(All of a sudden Mike Rowe from Dirty Jobs pop up with ninjas in front of her.)

**Mike**: Hello, summer! Ah, we found some corpses next to a statue commemorated to me installed by Adam West yesterday. Um… they have something weird about them.

**Summer**: Like what?

**Mike**: They all lost their noses.

**Some ninja:** Also, the male corpses lost their wangs.

**Mike**: Ew… Don't make it sound… dirty.

**Summer**: Ok! I should see them.

**Mike**: I must warn you. It's very disturbing… and dirty.

**Summer**: Dude, shut up with the dirty puns.

**Mike**: I can't… It's like a habit or something.

(They all do the ninja jump thing to the site.)

**Summer**: (looking at the corpses) Wow! Their faces are really distorted.

**Mike**: Look at the ugly sons of bitches.

**Summer**: They're all covered in blood but no signs of entry or puncture wounds.

**Mike**: (examines them) They have no bruising either. All of them looked really frightened though.

**Summer**: (looks at their nails and found some dead skin) Looks like they fought back even when they ran out of weapons and chakra. At least we found some DNA. I must go to the lab to find out whose skin this is even though I am a field investigator not a lab investigator. (walks out of the area)

(All of a sudden, the Chinese guy from the Hot Pocket commercials pops out of nowhere.)

**Hot Pocket guy:** You no hungry for the truth. (everybody looks at him in a retarded way) You hungry for hot pockets! (shows Hot Pockets logo) Hot Pockets!

**Summer**: Who the (_beep_)en hell are you? You must be related to the crime scene. I will arrest you although I don't have the power to legally do that then I will interrogate you which is another thing I don't have the power to do. (takes out a kunai and put it to his throat) Who did this you son of a bitch?

**HPG**: Ah… it was a guy with pale skin and long black hair.

**Summer**: Orochimaru?

**HPG**: No you hungry idiot! It's Michael Jackson.

**Summer**: Of course! That explains the nose and wang things. I must go! (she runs into the forest)

**Mike**: (to other ninjas) Should we pick up the corpses?

**Random ninja:** I guess so.

**Mike**: Corpse collector… that's a dirty job. (to ninjas) Is there a proper corpse picking technique?

**Random ninja:** Not really.

**Mike**: Sounds simple. (to camera) Picking up more corpses, cleaning up the mess, and cleaning the corpses…next time on dirty jobs!

**Random ninja:** Like they'll show that on the Discovery Channel.

**Mike**: Hey they had shown a crazy man who makes artwork out of road kill.

**Random ninja:** No they didn't. It's on YouTube as "Too Gross for Discovery" because of just that.

(back to Chris, Meg, and Kevin.)

**Chris**: Are we there yet?

**Meg**: No.

**Chris**: Are we there yet?

**Meg**: Did you heard me the last time?

**Chris**: You were talking.

**Meg**: Shut up!

(Hidden in the leaves, Michael Jackson disguised as a ninja from the Hidden Crap Village watches Meg, Chris, and Kevin.)

**MJ**: Oh! 3 little boys just standing there waiting for me to get them. Oh! It's like a dream!

(back to the 3)

**Chris**: Oh crap need to take a wiz.

**MJ**: (in the background) Oh joy!

**Chris**: Who said that?

**MJ**: It's just a tree here talking to other trees.

**Chris**: Make sense. So anyway, I'll use the um… bushes. (walks towards the bushes)

**Meg**: Thank God he's gone!

**Kevin**: Amen to that.

(back to Chris)

**Chris**: (while whizzing on an ant hill) Die! Ants! Die!

**Ant:** (looking at Chris's wang) Dude what's that? (the wee landed on her and her friends)

**Ants:** (while running around) DAHHH!

**Chris**: All done! (walks away slowly)

(While Chris was walking slowly, Michael Jackson sneaked up behind him and tied him up.)

**MJ**: Oh joy! I caught a naught little boy. 2 more to go!

**Chris**: Ah… you mean one more.

**MJ**: Ah I did see 2 other boys walking with you.

**Chris**: Ah no, that's Kevin and my sister.

**MJ**: Ew! A girl! Nasty! Well, I will just kill her and take the boy. (to Chris) I will see you later.

(MJ leaves Chris for the 2 of them.)

**Kevin**: Wow! He's taking a long time!

**Meg**: Must have drunk a lot of liquids before we left.

**Kevin**: Maybe he has… (All of a sudden, MJ attacked from behind them.)

**MJ**: Crap shuriken! (throws crap at them and it misses)

**Meg**: (turns around) Damn it! Another Hidden Crap Village ninja! You guys come out endlessly like diarrhea.

**Kevin**: Here! I'll fight her!

**Meg**: Oh you're my knight in shining armor, Kevy!

**Kevin**: Shut up! (to MJ) Let's do this.

**MJ**: Ok! Be nice to me. Crap shuriken! (throws more crap)

**Kevin**: Grand Fireball Jutsu! (He does hand signs uber fast and then throws fire at the crap shuriken. The place starts to smell bad.) Damn it! I shouldn't have done that! (While Kevin was choking, MJ stole a sausage scroll from Kevin's backpack.)

**MJ**: Ohhh… a sausage scroll! Something I really like.

**Meg**: Ew... Now what are you going to do with that?

**MJ**: This! (shoves the scroll up his ass) Want it now!

**Kevin**: Ok! You can have it.

**MJ**: I taught so. (to Kevin) Oh! To fight like that at your age! Oh! I wish I could still do that. (MJ ran towards Kevin who is still stunned and grabbed his nuts which paralyzes him. Then MJ bit Kevin in the neck giving him the curse mark thing.) Now you will want me.

**Kevin**: Oh shit! My dragon balls!

(chapter ended)

**Kevin**: To be continued!

**Chris**: I hope I live!

**Kevin**: Shut up!

**Narrator:** Next time on "When the World Turned Upside Down"… part 2 of the 2nd chuunin exams. Will MJ kill Meg and rape Chris and Kevin? Will Kevin lose his curse mark? Will Chris lose his virginity? Will Meg shut the (_beep_) up? Tune in next time!

(ending theme crap)

**Summer**: Well this is the end of this chappy. Sorry for the long update… IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BLAME MY BROTHER!! Well some of it was my fault. Me being the lazy ass I am and I was working on my new story. Oh yeah! Do any of you guys like Prince of Tennis? Because that's my new story! It's called "The Other Side". Plz read!! Oh and another thing is my dad's birthday is coming up! He's going to be um… oh crap what was it… 50 or something. Oh wait that's my mom, my dad is going to be 62! Yeah! I know he's old! On July 15!

**Bro**: The party will roll heads!

**Summer**: That's a retarded pun! But to make you feel better, I'll humor you. Hahahahahaha! You're so funny!! Haha…

**Bro**: You idiot! I'm quoting something from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." It's cracktastic!

**Summer**: Don't call me an idiot! I haven't even watched that anime! BAKA!

**Bro**: Dummkopf!(idiot in germen) I sent it to you on YouTube and you didn't see it yet.

**Summer**: I'll see it later! Come on, let's end this and let the readers review!

**Bro**: Remember folks! Only you can prevent a forest fire!

**Summer**: WTF! Stop getting off topic! (to readers) Ok plz review before this diote(idiot in french) says more random and stupid stuff.

**Bro**: You're just as stupid and random as me. (hits her in the head with a mallet and knocks her unconscious) (looks at his watch) Looks like I have a lot of time on my hands. (hits himself with mallet thus knocking himself unconscious)


	13. Notice

**Notice**

I am sorry to say this to the fans of the series, but we officially lost our mojo. We may or may not continue with the series. If any of you want to continue the story for us, all you have to do is write the next chapter (be sure it is funny and goes with the storyline) and send it to us. Whoever wins the contest will be bestowed with the power to continue the story through their account. We may give you ideas and occasionally chapters. The deadline is when we receive 5-12 new chapters from 5-12 people (that's one each if you want to know). Sorry for the inconvenience.

Summer: T-T I hate to say this but it's true. We have lost our mojo! Damn this hurts my pride! I hate giving up, but it's the only way to keep this thing alive. And a life is way more important then someone's pride, right?

Bro: In the words of the one true God, Haruhi Suzumiya, "My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. I graduated from East Junior High. Normal humans don't interest me. If anyone here is an alien, a time traveler, slider, or an esper, then come find me! That is all." I don't really know how this is really related to this situation, but still I'll miss it. (takes out a boom box and plays the song Pikachu's Goodbye from the episode of Pokemon where Pikachu leaves Ash for other Pikachus.)

Summer: Oh! I love that song! I have on my iPod! Pikachu why!?! (starts crying uncontrollably)

Bro: Don't worry summer. I've always forgot to say this but I love you as a brother can love his sister without incest.

Summer: Ok, one, eww, and two, how is that related to the whole thing?

Bro: Um… you WERE crying.

Summer: Huh? I was?

Bro: Whatever. (to camera) In the words of Haruhi's hoe, Mikuru Asahina, "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mikuru". (takes out his hand (either left or right I forgot) and make some weird hand sign) Bye-Bee!

Summer: In the words of the awesome Hiruma-sama, Ya-Ha!

(For those of you who don't know what shows these references were from, those shows are "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", "Lucky Star", and "Eyesheild 21". We won't tell you which ones belong to which show so hurry up and try to find out yourself. Come on don't be lazy.)


End file.
